Les Aventures de Daryl et Bettyjuice
by Cytrouille Juice
Summary: (Se passe peu de temps après la mort de Merle) Dans son enfance Daryl pensait avoir une amie imaginaire. Mais Bettyjuice, petite soeur de Beetlejuice est loin d'être imaginaire! Et quand son protégé demande à nouveau son aide. Elle décide de ramener le groupe de survivants à l'abri chez son frère, au Royaume des Morts. Ancien amour, délires et ectoplasme en prévision! (Daryl/OC)
1. Chapter 1

_**Ma première fanfiction sur The Walking Dead et je pars déjà dans de gros délires.**_

 _ **Pardon d'avance pour les fautes qui risquent fort de jalonner cette histoire.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture tout de même**_

Pas que les vivres manquaient à la prison. Mais Daryl avait décider d'aller chasser en forêt.

Il n'aimait pas rester enfermer trop longtemps, rôdeurs ou non. Et puis il en avait assez des conserves. Un peu de gibier changerai le menu.

Quelques heures plus tard il avait attraper 6 écureuils et traquer un opossum qu'il imaginer déjà rôtie. Les filles du camp n'étaient pas mauvaises cuisinières.

Soudain un cri à l'aide et un coup de feu se fit entendre. Ça aller forcément attirer bon nombre de rôdeurs ! Encore un pauvre abruti qui venait de gâcher ses munitions avant de se faire bouffer !... 4...5...7...10 rôdeurs arrivaient petit à petit à travers les bois, repérant le chasseur.

Daryl- Et merde, merde, merde! Si je le chope ce con !

Daryl tira plusieurs flèches mais les zombies venaient de plus en plus nombreux. En arrivant le chasseur avait vu une vieille cabane. Bien qu'elle ne ferait pas obstacle très longtemps contre les rôdeurs s'y abriter lui donnerai le temps de réfléchir à une solution pour se sortir de là.

La cabane semblait encore plus minuscule de l'intérieur. La seule fenêtre été cassée et le verrou de la porte en mauvais état. Daryl commençait à ce dire qu'avec plus que deux flèches venir se réfugier ici n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution.  
Il n'allait quand même pas mourir aujourd'hui ? Pas comme ça ? Pas aussi bêtement ? Que ferait les autres si il ne revenait pas ?

Merle se foutrait bien de sa gueule de le voir ainsi piégé comme un rat. Non en fait il s'est toujours foutu de sa gueule pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il était tranquille avec les rôdeurs celui là tiens maintenant qu'il été mort. Ah la mort... combien de fois Merle s'était fichu de lui quand il lui disait qu'il y aller dans le Royaume des Morts avec une amie morte.

Bettyjuice.

Mais elle était imaginaire, on lui avait assez répété qu'elle n'exister pas.

La porte céda sous les assauts des morts-vivants. Daryl tira une flèche, après tout il n'aurait pas l'air plus con de mourir en essayant de prononcer son nom une dernière fois maintenant qu'il avait repenser à elle.

Daryl- Bettyjuice ! Bettyjuice ! Bettyjuice !

Un « IT'S SHOWTIIIIIME » résonna dans la cabane !

Le chasseur crut rêver ! Les rôdeurs tombaient les uns après les autres la tête exploser. Une fois qu'ils étaient tous à terre une fumée noir et blanche se forma devant lui, quand elle se dissipa Bettyjuice était apparut.

Bettyjuice- Y'avait longtemps qu'on m'avais pas appeler ! Alors gueule d'amour on avait besoin d'aide ? Plus si affinité ?

Le chasseur avait toujours eu une grande gueule. Mais pour des rares fois de sa vie il était à court de mots. Comme si tout ses souvenirs d'enfance avec Bettyjuice lui revenait, tout ce qu'il s'était acharné à oublier se convainquant qu'elle n'exister pas. Mais elle ne l'avait pas reconnu ?  
Elle pourtant était comme dans ses souvenirs. Le teint pâle des morts, bien qu'autour de ses yeux du noir s'était incruster, brune aux cheveux courts et habiller d'un chapeau et d'un pantalon noire et blanc à rayures verticales, une cravate noire sur une chemise blanche, de grosses bottines noires aux pieds. Comme son frère Beetlejuice non ? Il se souvenait avoir déjà vu son frère une fois ou deux.

Bettyjuice- Youhouuu y a quelqu'un là dedans ?

La fantôme le sortit de ses pensés en passant une main devant ses yeux. Elle s'était quelque peu surélever dans les airs. Il se rappelait d'elle plus grande, mais comme à l'époque il était plus petit. Pas encore certain de ne pas être devant une hallucination il hésita avant de parler.

Daryl-... Bet' ?

Elle se recula quelque peu surprise. Ce n'est pas un surnom qu'on lui donner souvent. Betty essaya de dévisager cet inconnu devant elle. Il lui rappeler quelqu'un. Ses yeux... ce grain de beauté... c'était quand même pas...

Bettyjuice- Mon Dada ?

Daryl hocha la tête. Quand il était gamin voir une fantômette un peu folle lui semblait normal, à l'heure actuel ça lui semblait juste incroyable ! Encore plus incroyable quand Betty se jeta contre lui pour un énorme câlin folle de joie de le retrouver !

Bettyjuice- MON DADAAAAAAAAAAA !  
Daryl- Argllll ! Bet' j'étouffe !  
Bettyjuice- Pardon.

Elle le relâcha, l'admirant à nouveau.

Bettyjuice- Mais... t'as grandit !  
Daryl- Et toi t'as pas changer d'un pouce.  
Bettyjuice- Et oui moi je resterai éternellement belle ! C'est ça d'être une femme fatal que veux-tu.

La morte gonfla sa poitrine quasiment inexistante, imitant un mouvement de mèche à la l'Oréal. Le chasseur rit. Non Betty n'avait pas changer. Elle tourna autour de lui, curieuse.

Bettyjuice- Mais dis donc t'es devenu pas mal non plus. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu commençais à avoir de l'acné, je vois que ça c'est arranger. Wouah ! Si j'avais su à l'époque je serai presque devenu pédophile !  
Daryl- Ouais mais je suis pas nécrophile.  
Bettyjuice- T'as appris des mots nouveaux c'est bien.

La fantômette rit, moqueuse, en lui pinçant le nez.

Bettyjuice- Pourquoi tu m'as rappeler seulement maintenant ?  
Daryl- J'avais quelques emmerdes... j'me suis dis que ça serait pas plus con de t'appeler vu que...  
Bettyjuice- Vu que quoi ?  
Daryl- J'croyais... merde tu sais bien, ce que Merle disait.  
Bettyjuice- Merle... Merle... Toujours Merle ! L'écouter t'as jamais mener loin !  
Daryl- Recommence pas avec mon frère !

Ils avaient à peine eut le temps de se retrouver sans y croire vraiment que le ton montait déjà.

Bettyjuice- C'est lui qui t'as dit que j'existais pas ! C'est lui qui nous empêcher d'être tranquille ! C'est lui qui t'as embarquer dans de sales histoires ! C'est lui qui te laisser tout seul alors que moi j'étais là !  
Daryl- Lui c'est mon frère ! S'ma seule vraie famille ! J'pouvais que l'écouter bordel tu l'sais bien ! Il a toujours fais que m'aider !

Un rôdeurs se releva en grognant à causes des cris, la tête exploser que de moitié.

Daryl et Bettyjuice- TOI TA GUEULE !

Sans comprendre le pauvre zombie se ramassa une flèche alors que le reste de sa cervelle exploser.

Les deux anciens amis se fixèrent.

Bettyjuice- Beau réflexe.  
Daryl- Toi aussi.

La pression était redescendu. Daryl alla rechercher ses deux flèches, Betty flottant de quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, les bras croiser le suivait du regard.

Ils ne s'étaient plus vu depuis des années et pourtant ils avaient l'impression de se reparler, se disputer, comme si ils s'étaient quitter la veille.

Daryl- T'es... au courant de ce qui ce passe ici ?  
Bettyjuice- Tu veux rire si je suis au courant ?! C'est à se demander ce que vous foutez chez les vivants ! On est en surpopulation chez les morts ! Le bon coté des choses c'est que Junon est débordée, elle prête mois attentions aux conneries de mon frère et moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Le chasseur sourit en coin. Junon... Il en avait de vagues souvenirs. Betty lui en avait déjà parler. Si ses souvenirs été bons il s'agissait d'une sorte d'assistante social pour fantômes.

Bettyjuice- Et toi t'es devenu quoi dans tout s'foutoir ?  
Daryl- Mon père est mort... Oncle Jess aussi... Merle aussi...  
Bettyjuice- Parle moi des vivants. Les morts je les vois assez tout les jours.  
Daryl- Tout ceux que tu connaissais sont morts.  
Bettyjuice- C'est mon lot quotidien... Hé attend ?! Tu vas pas me dire que t'es tout seul dans s'merdier ?  
Daryl- Non ! J'suis avec d'autres survivants. Y sont réglo.

Moqueuse elle croisa les bras.

Bettyjuice- ça dois te changer d'avoir de bonnes fréquentations dis donc.  
Daryl- Arrête avec ça Bet' !

Bettyjuice- Pardon. Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?  
Daryl- Rentrer au camp avant de pu avoir de flèches.

Elle soupira, perdant la moitié de son sourire.

Bettyjuice- Loin le temps où tu m'appelais et qu'on partaient jouer au Royaume des Morts hein ? Mais t'as appris à si vite m'oublier.  
Daryl- J't'ai d'ja dit c'était pas ma faute ! C'était à cause de Merle et...

Soudain l'archer eut une idée. Saugrenu certes, mais une idée quand même.

Daryl- Attend, tu peux toujours emmener du monde au Royaume des Morts ?  
Bettyjuice- J'te demande pardon ?  
Daryl- Y a pas de rôdeurs là bas non ?

Si il y avait des rôdeurs ? Il se foutait de sa gueule ? Il y avait les âmes des morts ! les rôdeurs n'étaient des coquilles vides ! Bien sur qu'il n'y avait pas de ces choses dans l'Au-Delà ! Ceci dit Betty ne comprenait pas bien où son ami voulait en venir. L'idée était pourtant simple.

Daryl- On est un p'tit groupe mais je sais pas si on survivra longtemps dans ce bordel, y a déjà eut beaucoup de pertes. Y'aurai moyen de se mettre à l'abri quelque temps dans l'Au-Delà?

La fantôme ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des assiettes et se mit à gesticuler en râlant à cette idée, Daryl l'imitant, débutant une nouvelle dispute.

Bettyjuice- QUOI ?! Mais t'es dingue ?!  
Daryl- Putain de merde ! Tu m'y emmener bien quand j'étais petit pour me protéger d'mon père !

Bettyjuice- Mais chiotte tu comprends pas ?! T'étais un gosse battu ! Tu m'appelais et je te protégeais ! Mais c'était avant ! Maintenant t'as pas idée du foutoir que ça ferait si j'emmenais du monde chez les morts !  
Daryl- Ouais dit tout d'suite que tu veux pas ! Merci d'l'aide franchement !

Il fit quelque pas pour s'en aller, la fantôme le rattrapa, se plaçant devant lui. Expliquant la situation de façon un peu plus calme mais ferme.

Bettyjuice- On est en surpopulation j'te l'ai dis y en à trop qui arrive d'un coup. Si Junon a pu le temps de s'occuper des arnaques de mon frère et moi c'est aussi parce qu'elle est trop occuper à surveiller les macchabées qui arrive chez nous. Tant que c'est pas calmer on a temporairement interdiction de sortir, tout les poltergheists et autres esprits frappeurs sont suspendus. Amytiville doit avoir l'air calme crois moi. L'autre consigne est de ne pas ramener de vivants chez nous. On risque de très graves sanctions sinon.

Daryl leva les yeux au ciel, si même dans l'Au-Delà c'était la merde.

Daryl- S'il te plaît. Pour l'instant on a de quoi survivre mais on à aucune idée de combien de temps ça durera, un fou qui se fait appeler le Gouverneur cherche la merde. Et y a un bébé à s'occuper. Une petite fille qui à a peine quelques semaines. Tu veux la laisser se faire bouffer ici ?

Il avait à nouveau capter l'attention de Betty.

Bettyjuice- Qui a eu l'idée tordue de chier un singe en pleine fin du monde ?  
Daryl- Faut croire que ça devient dur de trouver des capotes.

La morte rit de bon coeur avant de retrouver un air plus sérieux.

Bettyjuice- La gosse... c'est la tienne ?

Le chasseur recula presque choqué.

Daryl- QUOI ?! NON ! Non c'est celle de Rick ! C'est le chef du camp. Et la mère de la gosse est morte.  
Bettyjuice- Je vois... En même temps pour que tu sois père faudrait déjà que tu saches aligner plus de deux mots devant une fille.

Daryl soupira, grommelant à cette remarque.

Daryl- Crois le ou non j'ai fais pas mal de progrès là dessus.  
Bettyjuice- Ah ? Tu ne piques plus les magasines porno de ton cher frère ? Mon petit Dada serait-il devenu un vrai mâle ?

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du chasseur qui les retira vivement.

Bettyjuice- Ou pas...  
Daryl- Bet' !

Betty retrouva le sol, faisant quelques pas, réfléchissant.

Bettyjuice- Le soucis est que pour loger tout le monde je ne suis pas la seule à décider.  
Daryl- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
Bettyjuice- A l'époque si tu te souviens j'avais ma tombe. Je suis retourner habiter avec mon frère, il a une grande maison mais je peux pas lui imposer des étrangers.

Daryl- Bet'…

Il espérait vraiment la convaincre. La fantôme retrouva son sourire, faisant un court instant apparaître une ampoule au dessus de sa tête.

Bettyjuice- Mais je peux essayer de le convaincre. Laisse moi rencontrer tes potes avant, il me posera des questions sur eux.

Daryl afficha un large sourire. Là il retrouvait la fantômette de son enfance !

Daryl- Bet' t'es géniale quand tu veux !  
Bettyjuice- Je sais, je sais.

Betty réajusta la cravate, fière d'être toujours la meilleure.

Daryl- Ma moto est par là. Enfin c'était celle de Merle, disons que j'ai hérité.

La morte pouffa de rire et suivit son ami, flottant à nouveau au dessus du sol.

Bettyjuice- Et tu es sur que tu sais la conduire ? Quand on sait à quel age tu as su rouler à vélo.  
Daryl- C'est pas ma faute j'avais pas d'vélo.  
Bettyjuice- Millie Duke voulait te prêter le sien mais tu voulais jamais.  
Daryl- Tu parles ! Un putain de vélo rose Barbie à paillettes de merdes ! Jamais j'aurai rouler avec ça !

Tout les deux partirent à rire en repensant à ce souvenir. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant le chasseur n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait pu devenir la dite Millie depuis le début de l'épidémie.

De toute façon c'était sans importance.

Betty monta à l'arrière de la moto. C'était étrange pour elle de retrouver Daryl de cette façon. Elle aurait aimer lui dire comme il lui avait manquer, mais il avait tellement changer. Ou simplement grandit ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer de voir le gamin qu'elle protéger bec et griffes lorsque Merle n'était pas là.

Elle profitait aussi du paysage tout en roulant. Bien qu'il été désolé, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu le Monde des Vivants. Si on pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent à la prison. Glenn les vit arriver depuis la tour et alerta les autres.

Glenn- C'EST DARYL QUI REVIENT Y'A QUELQU'UN AVEC LUI !

Ceci provoqua l'étonnement général.

Rick- Quelqu'un avec lui ?  
Carol- Étrange, c'est pas dans ses habitudes de ramener du monde.  
Rick- Peut-être quelqu'un qui connaît.  
Carl- Comment ça quelqu'un ?  
Rick- Toi va t'occuper de ta sœur.


	3. Chapter 3

Le jeune garçon s'en alla en soupirant. Judith pour l'instant à part bouffer, chier et dormir elle faisait pas grand chose.  
La moto passa les grilles de la prison, Carol et Maggie refermèrent les portes.

Rick- ça c'est bien passé dehors ?  
Daryl- Un con qui a attirer des rôdeurs. Mais au moins j'ai retrouver une connaissance.

« Connaissance »... enfoiré pensa Betty. Où été passé les années où ils étaient des meilleurs amis, que rien ne séparerai ?  
Elle descendit à son tour du véhicule, comparer à son frère Beetlejuice qui arrivait plus ou moins à se fondre parmi les vivants pour les besoins de ses arnaques, elle avait toujours été mal à l'aise avec eux. Et cette fois-ci autant si ce n'est plus que d'habitude. Il faut dire que son teint cadavérique et ses habits à rayures détonner un peu avec le reste de la troupe.

Rick- Et c'est qui ?  
Daryl- Bettyj... Betty. Euh... d'ailleurs Rick faut que j'te parle.

Il tira son amie par le bras s'en allant un peu plus loin avec le leader. La fantôme était presque soulager de s'en aller temporairement de cet attroupement de pompeurs d'air.

Maggie- Elle est bizarre... vous avez vu comme elle est pâle ?  
Carol- On dirait une rôdeuse...  
Glenn- On ferait mieux de se méfier.  
Carol- Oui mais Daryl ne ramènerai pas une rôdeuse à l'intérieur du camp.  
Maggie- Tu crois qu'elle s'est fait mordre ?

Pendant qu'ils spéculaient sur le teint de Bettyjuice, Daryl essayer d'expliquer la situation à Rick.

Rick- On peut savoir où t'as trouver cette fille ? Elle s'est fait mordre ?  
Daryl- Non pas du tout. Comment te dire ça...  
Bettyjuice- Mon Dada commence par le commencement, c'est à dire que je suis morte.  
Rick- Quoi ?!  
Daryl- Tu peux pas fermer ta gueule? J'explique !  
Bettyjuice- On est pas sortie de l'auberge alors.  
Rick- J'aimerai comprendre !

L'explication ne fut pas facile et entrecouper de pics entre la fantômette et le chasseur mais le leader réussi à comprendre l'essentielle .

Rick- Je résume... Tu es mortes depuis plus de 600 ans, tu connaissais Daryl quand il été gamin et tu peux tous nous emmener à l'abri des rôdeurs... chez les morts ?!  
Daryl- ça paraît pas plus logique que ça mais c'est ça.  
Bettyjuice- Je peux essayer de vous emmener là bas. Mais vous êtes nombreux et la maison où je pourrais peut-être vous loger n'est pas à moi mais à mon frère. Faut que je vois avec lui.

Rick fit quelques pas en se grattant la tête. Il avait l'impression que la situation n'avait jamais été si complexe. Pour rester vivant se réfugier dans l'Au-Delà, pour se protéger des corps morts... Hershel avait encore de l'aspirine en stock au moins ?

Daryl- T'en pense quoi ?  
Rick- Faut en parler aux autres... et on décidera.  
Bettyjuice- Alors il faut que j'aille en parler à Beetlejuice.

Le leader repartit vers les autres, se demandant comment cette situation aller encore évoluer. Personnellement un endroit enfin à l'abri de ce chaos où ses enfants et ses amis seraient en sécurité le tentait beaucoup même si il s'agissait du Royaume des Morts... D'un autre coté il espéré y revoir Lori.

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent hors de vu du groupe. Il n'était pas utile que Betty disparaisse en fumée devant eux tout de suite.

Daryl- Je te rappel dans combien de temps ?  
Bettyjuice- Donne moi une bonne heure. Je sais pas si ça va être facile de convaincre BJ mais si j'arrive à mettre sa petite amie de mon coté ça devrait le faire. Il l'a amener elle et ses parents à l'abri. Y'a pas de raison que toi et les autres ne viennent pas non plus en secret... Surtout toi.  
Daryl- J'partirai pas sans les autres.

Avec un sourire en coin la fantôme renifla.

Daryl- Hé t'as quoi ?

Betty desserra sa cravate et déboutonna quelque peu sa chemise glissant une main à l'intérieur de celle-ci, un bruit de peau qu'on déchire se fit entendre, elle en sortit un organe usé par le temps, que des vers avaient sans nul doute essayer de grignoter. Son cœur.

Bettyjuice- Plus de 600 ans qu'il n'a pas battu. Je me rappel même pas ce que ça fais d'avoir un truc qui remue dans un corps en vie. Mais depuis des heures lui et moi on espérer que tu dises au moins que j't'avais manquer pendant toute ces années. Avant de me renvoyer chez mon frère.

Le chasseur se mordit la lèvre embêter. Faire de la peine à son amie était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Bien sur qu'elle lui avait souvent manquer. Mais après qu'il ai décider de l'oublier, sa vie s'était enchaîner un peu vite. Entre les histoires de famille, les conneries de Merle et son départ de la maison, son père, les coups, l'Oncle Jess, la chasse... Et puis cet apocalypse. Il essayait de ne plus prendre le temps de penser au Royaume des Fantômes.  
Betty rangea son cœur et referma sa chemise avec un sourire triste en coin.

Bettyjuice- Mais après tout je reconnais l'influence de Merle.  
Daryl- Hé ! Le mêle pas à ça.

La fantômette resserra sa cravate et prit une grande respiration, réflexe ridicule après des centaines d'années que ses poumons avaient cesser de fonctionner.

Bettyjuice- Aller dis mon nom et rappel moi d'ici une bonne heure comme on a dit.

Le chasseur soupira, il sentait qu'il avait fait une gaffe dès leur retrouvailles, mais était-ce sa faute si il était aujourd'hui moins démonstratif de ses joies que lorsqu'il était gosse ?

Daryl- Bettyjuice... Bettyjuice... Bett... Hé tu m'as manquer connasse ! Bettyjuice.  
Bettyjuice- Toi aussi sale gosse.

Et Betty disparut dans un nuage de fumée noir et blanche.

Daryl rejoins le reste du groupe en retirant son poncho. Les explications risquaient d'être compliquer. Pourtant en pleine apocalypse zombies, qui y avait-il d'étrange à se mettre à croire aux esprits ?

Bettyjuice réapparut dans l'Au-Delà, devant la maison de son grand-frère Beetlejuice. Elle entra en soupirant pour y trouver l'ambiance habituel.

Delia- MA SCULTURE !  
Jacques- Vous êtes sûre que c'est pas mes haltères ?  
Charles- Je voudrais me reposer ! Cette araignée ne pourrait pas arrêter ses claquettes à l'étage ?!  
Bettyjuice- Vous sauriez pas où est BJ ?  
Charles- Je crois qu'il est dans sa chambre avec Lydia. Je crois qu'ils font un puzzle.  
Delia- Mon pauvre Charles tu es vraiment trop naïf !  
Charles- Tout ce que je veux c'est me relaxer !


	4. Chapter 4

Avec un sourire amusé la fantôme s'en alla toquer à la porte de la chambre de son frère. Qui depuis un ans était aussi devenu la chambre de sa belle-sœur.

Beetlejuice- Qui que ce soit c'est pas vraiment l'moment là !  
Bettyjuice- Arrête de baiser et ramène ton cul j'ai à te parler sérieux.  
Beetlejuice- Grmbl...

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le fantôme lui ouvre la porte son peignoir mité sur le dos.

Beetlejuice- Qu'est-ce t'as besoin ? C'est pas parce que t'as des toiles d'araignées là où j'pense depuis le temps que t'as pas tirer ton coup que tu dois déranger les autres !  
Bettyjuice- J't'emmerde !

Le bio-exorciste suivit sa petite sœur dans le couloir.

Beetlejuice- J'espère que c'est important.

Bettyjuice- ça concerne le Monde des Vivants.  
Beetlejuice- Me dit pas que quelqu'un ta appeler ?!  
Bettyjuice- Si... Tu te souviens de Daryl ?  
Beetlejuice- Le gosse que tu perdais ton temps à garder ? Et qui à crut que t'étais pas réelle ?  
Bettyjuice- Il avait besoin de moi !  
Beetlejuice- Et moi j'ai besoin deux mannequins russes dans mon lit.

La plus jeune soupira d'agacement.

Beetlejuice- Pourquoi y t'as rappeler ?  
Bettyjuice- Il a crut mourir. J'ai tuer les zombies qui voulaient le bouffer.  
Beetlejuice- T'aurais dût les laisser faire.  
Bettyjuice- Il est avec un petit groupe de survivants... dix à ce qui mon dit et...  
Beetlejuice- Non stop temps mort ! On les ramène pas ici !  
Bettyjuice- On peut pas les laisser dehors !  
Beetlejuice- Tu sais les emmerdes qu'on aura si Junon apprend qu'on cache des vivants ici ?! Si ça tenait qu'à moi ouais y pourrait venir et tu pourrais faire la couguar-pédophile avec ton Daryl qui a dût gagner des centimètres depuis votre dernière rencontre mais là c'est non !  
Bettyjuice- J'croyais que les règles on leur pisser dessus !  
Beetlejuice- J'AI PAS ENVIE DE DIRE BONJOUR AUX SERPENTS D'SABLE !  
Bettyjuice- SALE CONNARD TROUILLARD DE MERDE !  
Beetlejuice- TU T'ES REGARDER AVANT D'PARLER PETITE MERDE DE RACLURE D'ECTOPLASME ?!

Plus la discussion s'envenimer, plus l'ambiance devenait électrique, plus les insultes volaient et plus le frère et la sœur ne pariant que rarement sur leurs forces physiques en venaient à s'envoyer leurs pouvoirs fantômatiques en travers de la tronche. Mais les éclairs de magie ne faisait que se rencontrer pour finir leurs courses dans les murs, le sol, les cadres et les bibelots du couloir. Après une explosion plus forte que les autres ils se stoppèrent tout les deux regardant leurs mains désabusés.

Beetlejuice- Tu m'expliques pourquoi on s'engueule encore à coup de magie ? On sait tout les deux qu'on à exactement les mêmes pouvoirs. Puisque on à passé le même accord pour la même malédiction.  
Bettyjuice- J'en sais rien...

Les Deetz arrivèrent dans le couloir, Lydia encore habillée d'un peignoir rouge aux motifs de toiles d'araignées.

Lydia- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?  
Delia- Quel chantier !  
Charles- Je... je voudrais juste me relaxer sans bruit...

Beetlejuice indiqua sa sœur.

Beetlejuice- Les conneries de ma frangine voilà ce qui s'passe ! Elle veut aider des vivants !  
Lydia- T'es aller dehors ?  
Delia- C'est comment ?! Des gens vivent encore ? L'art existe toujours ? Le Musée de New York ?!

La fantômette soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

Bettyjuice- C'est un foutoir monstre là bas à ce que j'ai pu voir. Quelqu'un m'as appeler. Daryl, avant c'était un gamin avec qui je m'étais lier d'amitié. Il est avec un petit groupe de survivants, mais y on déjà traverser beaucoup de merdes et ça serait une idée de les abriter ici. Surtout qu'il y à un bébé de quelques semaines.  
Delia- Dieu soit loué il y a encore des naissances !  
Beetlejuice- Pfff... Où est l'intérêt de s'extasier sur une naissance. On finit quand même tous entre quatre planches.  
Lydia- BEETLEJUICE ! On peut pas laisser un bébé dehors ! Déjà quand tu nous as amener ici c'était le chaos... c'était...

Même la jeune fille pourtant fan de films d'horreur avait toujours du mal à décrire ce qu'elle avait pu voir.

Delia- Ils sont nombreux ?  
Bettyjuice- Dix.  
Beetlejuice- Dix, deux ou quarante-douze je loge pu personne ici !  
Bettyjuice- Alors c'est moi qui part, je les aiderai là bas !

Le bio-exorciste rattrapa sa sœur par le bras.

Beetlejuice- T'es complètement dingue ?! Et quand tu reviendras ici tôt ou tard Junon va te chopper et tu diras bonjour aux serpents d'sable !  
Bettyjuice- Et bin tant pis.  
Delia- Beetlejuice... On ne peux pas dire qu'on s'entendent toujours bien mais je vous suis reconnaissante de nous avoir sortie de cet enfer.  
Beetlejuice- Vous savez c'est Lydia qui a dit qu'elle partirait pas sans vous.  
Delia- Mais on ne peux pas laisser des survivants moisir là bas surtout avec un enfant.  
Bettyjuice- Deux enfants. Un bébé et un petit garçon.  
Beetlejuice- C'est ça remet en une couche toi.  
Charles- C'est pas souvent mais Delia a raison.

Le fantôme lança un regard à sa petite amie qui se rangea aux cotés de ses parents.

Lydia- BJ tu peux pas laisser faire ça et tu peux pas laisser Betty partir.

Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers sa sœur et donna son accord avec de grands gestes.

Beetlejuice- Ouais bon d'accord ! Ramène ici ta bande de pompeurs d'air ! Comme ça on finira tous ensemble dans l'estomac d'un putain de serpent d'sable !

Bettyjuice sauta dans les bras de son frère qui ne tarda pas à la repousser.

Bettyjuice- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi frangin !  
Beetlejuice- Connasse !

Delia ouvrit un des placard du couloir dont une des porte avait exploser suite à la dispute des Juice.

Delia- Je vais préparer de nouvelles chambres ! Il faut faire comme si c'était propre et ranger ici !

Le bio-exorciste grimaça. Tout ceci commencer mal de son avis.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty sautillait de joie, flottant au dessus du sol, faisant des pirouettes dans les airs.

Son frère préféra retourner dans sa chambre.

Avec une paire de draps dans les mains Lydia s'approcha de la fantômette.

Lydia- J'en reviens pas qui y'est encore des survivants.  
Bettyjuice- Oh ça ne me surprend pas tant que ça. Sinon ça serait moins le bordel ici pour aller d'un monde à l'autre.  
Lydia- Oui heureusement toi et Beej' vous ne dépendez pas de cette interdiction.  
Bettyjuice- Tout l'intérêt de la malédiction de notre nom.

La fantôme fit un clin d'œil à sa belle-sœur.

Lydia- Ce Daryl y doit beaucoup compter pour toi.

Bettyjuice cessa ses galipettes aériennes le visage plus mélancolique.

Bettyjuice- Je tiens à lui autant que mon frère peut tenir à toi.

Les deux amies échangèrent un sourire.

Petite phrase qui voulait tout dire car chacun savaient que malgré tout le soit disant mauvais fond de Beetlejuice, malgré toute ces arnaques sans scrupules. Il irait se jeter tête la première dans un nid de serpents de sable pour sa Lydia.

On peut être le plus pourri des fantôme de l'Au-Delà avec un cœur qui a cesser de battre et trouver l'Amour. Même si ça devait être de famille chez les Juice d'être maladroits dans leurs façon de déclarer leur flamme. Un mariage forcer par exemple.

Quand on parle du fantôme en voici l'ectoplasme. Beetlejuice ressorti de sa chambre passablement habiller, sans sa veste sur le dos et sa chemise à demi sortit de son pantalon, il finissait son nœud de cravate.

Beetlejuice- Et doivent arriver quand les viandes fraîches ? Y'a des jolies filles dans le lot au moins ?  
Lydia- BEETLEJUICE !

Il se ramassa les draps en pleine figure et s'en débarrassa avec dégoût.

Beetlejuice- Beuuuuurk ! Du propre qui sent la lessive !

Les belles-sœurs ricanèrent et la fantômette regarda sa montre.

Bettyjuice- Devrait pu tarder à m'appeler et je...

*POUF* Elle disparut dans un peu de fumée noir et blanche.

Beetlejuice- ça c'est fait...  
Lydia- Viens nous aider au lieu de glander.  
Beetlejuice- Poupée je peux pas toucher des draps propre ! Le propre ça me rend malade !

Pendant ce temps dans le Monde des Vivants, à la prison Rick avait réunis tout le monde dans le bloc C pour les informer de la situation.

Pour tout le monde ça semblait juste une histoire à dormir debout et si ils n'avaient pas aperçut Betty et vu Daryl soutenir leur leader ils auraient envoyer directement leur chef se reposer croyant qu'il avait à nouveau des hallucinations de fantômes.

Les avis étaient assez mitigés malgré les explications du chasseur. Personne n'aurait soupçonner qu'il avait autant de connaissances « paranormales » sur les esprits, les fantômes et la vie après la mort.  
En réalité lui même se surprenait à se rappeler autant de détails sur tout ce qu'il avait appris avec Betty quand il était gamin.

L'idée d'une vie loin des rôdeurs emballer tout le monde mais le terme « vivre dans le Monde des Morts » les emballer moins et ils n'arrivaient pas totalement à y croire. Tous voulaient voir Bettyjuice pour se mettre définitivement d'accord. Chacun craignait que le groupe ce sépare.

Une bonne heure était passé. Daryl s'en alla dans un des couloirs de la prison afin d'appeler son amie.

Daryl- Bettyjuice Bettyjuice Bettyjuice.

Elle apparut entrain de regarder sa montre, comme à son habitude dans un nuage de fumée noir et blanche.

Bettyjuice- Ponctuel mon Dada.  
Daryl- T'as pu parler à ton frère ?  
Bettyjuice- Ponctuel, direct, très beau... Tu fais aussi la vaisselle et le ménage ?

Le chasseur essaya de réprimer un rire. Se n'était pas forcément le moment de délirer.

Bettyjuice- Il est d'accord. Enfin... c'est la belle-famille qui l'as décider mais vous pouvez tous venir.  
Daryl- Oh putain d'bordel de merde Bet' t'es géniale !

Il la serra un bref instant contre lui. La fantômette avait l'impression d'avoir retrouver pour quelques secondes son Dada d'il y a quelques années.

Bettyjuice- Et de ton coté ?  
Daryl- Bah y sont pas bien chauds pour aller chez les morts.  
Bettyjuice- Je les comprend un peu. Niveau marketing tourisme dans l'Au-Delà on est pas au point.

Cette fois-ci Daryl ne pu s'empêcher de rire avec un sourire, Betty tourna la tête.

Bettyjuice- Non ? T'as encore des dents ? Première fois depuis qu'on s'est revus que j'te revois rire et sourire.  
Daryl- Les occasions sont rares maintenant.  
Bettyjuice- Raison de plus pour me suivre.

Le chasseur pris la main de la fantôme l'entraînant dans le couloir, la pressant un peu.

Daryl- C'est toi qui va me suivre faut que tu parles aux autres, sans toi on arrivera jamais à les convaincre.  
Bettyjuice- Avec plaisir... si tu me rends ma main.

Il fallut quelques secondes de déclic à Daryl avant qu'il ne lève la main de Betty devant ses yeux alors qu'à coté de lui elle lui faisait coucou de son poignet vide. Il avait presque oublier qu'elle pouvait faire ce genre de tour de passe-passe.

La blague lui semblait de mauvais goût lui rappelant Merle. Il allait l'engueuler, avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'était pas au courant de cet épisode. Il lui rendit sa main.

Daryl- Refais pu ça.

La fantômette remit sa main en place, faisant craquer son poignet et replia les genoux pour flotter au dessus du sol suivant son ami.

Bettyjuice- Avant ça te faisait marrer.  
Daryl- Bin coupe toi les jambes, la tête ou ce que tu veux mais putain pas la main s'il te plaît.  
Bettyjuice- Mais c'est qu'il dit s'il te plaît tout seul maintenant mon Dada ! Ah ces vivants... grandissent trop vite.

A l'entrée du bloc le chasseur donna un coup de coude à Betty posant son regard sur les jambes de celle-ci qui comprit le message et reposa ses pieds au sol.

Daryl- J'veux pas les affoler tout d'suite.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl ouvrit la grille et laissa passer Betty devant lui.

Tout le monde était réunis devant les cellules. Elle les compta mentalement... dix. Le compte été bon mais l'ambiance semblait tendue.

Daryl- Voilà c'est Bettyjuice... et évitez de dire 3 fois son nom de suite.

Carl- Bettyjucie Bettyjuice Bettyjuice

Ce coup là tout le monde aurait du le voir venir ! Betty disparut immédiatement dans de la fumée noir et blanche sous les yeux ébahit de tout le groupe. Beth faillit tomber de sa chaise et Dary s'énerva sur le garçon.

Daryl- P'TIT CON QU'EST-CE QUE J'AVAIS DIS ?!  
Glenn- Elle a disparut ?!

Daryl- Oh putain débouchez vous le cerveau les explications on pourtant été longues ! Bettyjuice Bettyjuice Bettyjuice !

La fantôme réapparut assise en tailleur flottant au dessus du sol, les bras croiser et les sourcils froncés.

Bettyjuice- J'adore ce genre de gag pas vous ?

Betty fit apparaître au dessus de sa tête des serpents menaçants et déforma sa mâchoire, faisant une grimace qui effraya tout le monde. Surtout Carl qui partit se cacher derrière son père. Elle cessa sa grimace lorsque Daryl lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne, la fantômette rattrapa sa tête et la revissa sur son cou.

Daryl- Putain de merde j'avais dis quoi ?!  
Bettyjuice- C'est lui qui a commencer !  
Michonne- Alors c'est vrai ? T'es une revenante ?

Rick- ça fais une heure qu'on vous l'explique.  
Hershel- Avoue tout d'même qu'il faut le voir pour le croire.

Le chasseur tapa sur la cuisse de son amie et elle remit les pieds au sol.

Maintenant que tout le monde été convaincue des origines fantomatique de Betty c'était à elle de les convaincre de se mettre à l'abri chez les morts.

La condition qu'une fois là bas ils leur faudrait un minimum de maquillage pour sortir de la maison de Beetlejuice afin de se faire passé pour des fantômes n'emballer pas tout l'monde. Surtout pas Glenn et Maggie.

Hershel en homme de foi avait un peu de mal avec le principe d'un monde paranormal, mais pour la sécurité de ses filles il était prêt à y croire.

Au final l'idée d'être définitivement à l'abri des rôdeurs l'emporta. Chacun s'en alla rassembler ses affaires.

Carol ranger les jouets et vêtements de Judith dans un grand carton, elle passa devant la cellule de Daryl avec un pincement au cœur. Jusque ici elle avait été la fille la plus proche de lui et tout à coup Bettyjuice lui prenait sa place.

La fantômette était à coté de lui, assise en tailleur flottant au dessus du sol et riait avec le chasseur en lui passant ses affaires qu'il fourrait en vrac dans son sac-à-dos.

Bettyjuice- Franchement tu m'expliques ce que c'est que cet affreux poncho ?

Daryl lui arracha le tissus des mains et le posa sur le lit.

Daryl- On se moque pas de mon poncho. Il est très bien comme il est.  
Bettyjuice- Ouais pour jouer dans un remake du « Bon, La Brute et le Truand ». J'me demande quel rôle tu ferais tiens.  
Daryl- La brute.

BOUM

Betty tomba au sol et se releva sur ses pieds sous un haussement de sourcil de son ami.

Bettyjuice- Non ça c'est Merle ! Et le truand aussi d'ailleurs.  
Daryl- Putain, tu parles pas comme ça de Merle ! S'mon frère !

La fantômette soupira en croisant les bras, s'appuyant contre le mur. Merle Dixon serait toujours un sujet de dispute entre elle et son meilleur ami.

Rick profita des préparatifs pour consulter Michonne au sujet de ce déménagement dans un autre monde. Avec l'instinct de survit qu'elle avait, la femme au katana été devenue un véritable détecteur de coups-fourrés.

Rick- Tu penses quoi de Betty ? On fait bien de la suivre ?  
Michonne- Elle est réglo. Elle est amoureuse de Daryl on risque rien avec elle.  
Rick- QUOI ?!  
Michonne- Me dis pas que t'as rien vu ?

Le leader jeta un regard en direction de la cellule du chasseur espérant qu'il n'avait rien entendu et tourna à nouveau son regard vers Michonne. Non l'attirance de Bettyjuice pour Daryl ne l'avait pas frapper.

Rick- Et... et Daryl lui tu crois qui...  
Michonne- Il en sait rien. Mais je crois que tout les hommes sont aveugles à ces choses là.

Le jeune femme ferma son sac-à-dos et s'en alla de la cellule laissant le leader perplexe. Se demandant si il fallait prendre cette information en compte pour la sécurité du groupe. A savoir ce qui pourrait être le plus dangereux entre une crise de jalousie de la revenante ou un Daryl version benêt amoureux qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer.

Une bonne heure et demi plus tard tout le monde été à nouveau rassembler dans le bloc C avec ses valises... tous où presque.

Carol- Où est Daryl ?  
Glenn- Je l'ai vu sortir avec Betty.  
Rick- Qu'est-ce qui foutent ?

Certains aurait pu paniquer à la trahison, mais c'est à ce moment là qu'un gros nuage de fumée noir et blanche apparut dans un « POUF » sonore à coté de la table où été rassembler les sacs. Au milieu de cette fumée été le chasseur sur sa moto, Bettyjuice assise sur le guidon les jambes et les bras croiser.

Bettyjuice- Ont a dit qu'on emmener pas les voitures et toi tu nous chies un caprice pour ta moto.  
Daryl- C'est la moto de Merle je la laisse pas ici ! Alors tu ferme ta gueule !  
Rick- Daryl... c'est vraiment utile ?  
Daryl- Je pars pas sans.  
Bettyjuice- Et ta connerie tu pars sans ?

Le chasseur aller répliquer mais fut couper par Rick. Le leader avait l'impression de faire du baby-sitting avec ces deux là.

Hershel- C'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait songer à y aller maintenant.  
Rick- Exactement, Betty on t(as fait confiance maintenant c'est à toi de jouer.

Avec un sourire en coin et le regard joueur la fantômette fit craquer ses doigts et se suréleva dans les airs, remplissant la pièce de sa fameuse fumée accompagner d'une lueur verte d'outre-tombe.

Bettyjuice- Madames et messieurs les mortels ! Inclinez vous devant le pouvoir de la reine des fantômes ! Qui va vous emmener dans son univers fantastique ! N'ayez pas peur ! Attachez vos ceintures et clouez vos estomacs... mon Dada dit la formule magique !

Daryl ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amusé face aux réactions peureuses de ses amis au speech de Betty et de son sens de la mise en scène.

Daryl- Bettyjuice, Bettyjuice, Bettyjuice !


	7. Chapter 7

Dans un éclair tout le monde disparût, laissant la prison vide et le groupe de survivants se trouva téléporter devant la porte de la maison de Beetlejuice.

Chacun regarder avec un inquiétude cet étrange décor de maisons construites sur des blocs de roches qui trouvaient appuies dans un drôle de désert où des formes semblaient se mouvoir, des routes qui serpentaient étrangement et de ce ciel orangé où on ne voyait aucune ligne d'horizon.

A nouveau assise sur le guidon de la moto, la fantômette fit mine de gonfler le peu de poitrine qu'elle avait, imitant un autre mouvement de mèche façon l'Oréal.

Bettyjuice- Je sais, je sais, vous pouvez m'applaudir.

Mais la seule réaction qu'elle eut fut le chasseur qui la tira en arrière par les épaules.

Daryl- Descend de ce guidon tu vas l'abîmer, c'est pas là qu'on grimpe.  
Bettyjuice- Je grimpe où je veux mon Dada.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur Delia.

Delia- Vous êtes enfin là ! Entrez vite ! Rangez vos affaires faite comme chez vous.

Beetlejuice- Ouais hé ! Pas trop comme chez eux non plus !  
Lydia- BEETLEJUICE !

De façon très étrange l'ambiance s'apaisa. Les inquiétudes semblant se dissiper un peu à la présence d'autres gens vivants qu'étaient Delia, Charles et Lydia.

Jacques et Ginger comprenant la situation avaient temporairement déménager pour laisser de la place.  
Tout le monde entra, déposant leurs affaires dans l'entrée. Chacun se présenter, faisant enfin connaissance.

Delia- Vous pourrez tout déposer dans les chambres on a tout préparer. Oh ce mignon petit bébé !

Beth qui avait la petite Judith dans les bras sourit. La simple vu d'un bébé semblait faire sourire tout le monde depuis que le chaos avait commencer.

Beetlejuice s'approcha enfin du groupe.

Rick- Vous êtes... Beetl...  
Beetlejuice- Hého doucement y'a des noms qui faut pas dire trop souvent dans cette maison.  
Rick- Je veux dire vous êtes le frère de Betty ?  
Beetlejuice- C'est les rayures qui te font dire ça ?

Le leader essaya de se reprendre.

Rick- Je voulais juste vous dire merci de nous accueillir chez vous.  
Beetlejuice- Mouais. Hé ! Mais Betty t'aurais pu me dire qui y'avait des jolies filles dans l'lot !

Le fantôme s'approcha de Maggie avec un clin d'oeil.

Beetlejuice- Salut poupée...  
Glenn- Elle est prise.

Le bio-exorciste grimaça, vexé.

Beetlejuice- Bon ok Poupée si un coup t'as envie sur autre chose qu'un nem tu sais où t'adresser d'accord ?

La jeune femme se recula vers son petit ami qui jeter un regard noir à Beetlejuice.

Beetlejuice- Hého je plaisante ! Pétez un coup vous êtes tendus comme des strings là ! Pis y'a même une autre jolie fille avec un mignon mouflet. Là, viens voir Tonton BJ.

On ne pouvait pas nier que le fantôme faisait de son mieux pour détendre l'atmosphère mais dès qu'il prit le nourrisson dans les bras Judith se mit à hurler sous son regard désabuser.

Judith- OOOUUUIINN !

Beetlejuice-... Les mômes m'adore voyez ça ?

Avant que Rick n'est le temps de le faire c'est Daryl qui reprit la petite dans les bras, celle-ci se calma immédiatement.

Daryl- Tu vois pas que tu la fais chialer avec ta sale gueule ?  
Beetlejuice- Betty s'comme ça que tu lui a appris à causer à ton protégé ?

Le chasseur grimaça en rendant Judith à son père. Il n'aimait pas être « le protégé ». Il savait se protéger tout seul et il passait son temps à vouloir le prouver.

Bettyjuice- Beej' tais toi quand tu causes.  
Delia- Bon ne restez pas là. Les chambres sont dans le couloir là bas, allez vous organiser et puis j'ai passé mon temps à la cuisine. Depuis que Betty nous a annoncer votre arriver je ne tenais plus en place !

Tout le monde remercia Delia d'avoir autant penser à eux.

Maggie- Psst... Beth, faudra penser à bien fermer la porte de ta chambre avec ce taré.  
Lydia- Vous en faite pas ce « taré » je m'en occupe. Viens par là toi !

Lydia tira son petit ami par la cravate sous les yeux méduser des filles du groupe. Comment pouvait-on sortir avec un pervers crado pareil ? L'amour en plus d'être aveugle aurait-il aussi perdu le sens de l'odorat ?

Charles- Et... euh... vous comptez laisser la moto dans l'entrée ?  
Daryl- Où vous voulez qu'on la mette ?  
Bettyjuice- Sur l'évier tiens ! Mais non crétin, on va la mettre au garage.  
Beetlejuice- Bonne idée ça fera de la compagnie à Doomie.  
Daryl- Doomie ?  
Beetlejuice- Ma voiture.  
Lydia- NOTRE voiture si tu veux bien !

Daryl lança un regard à son amie, est-ce que sa précieuse moto ne risquait rien dans ce garage ? C'est que des voitures fantômes turbulentes, il se souvenait en avoir déjà vu une paire.

La maison de Beetlejuice était grande mais pas infini et toute les chambres furent vite occuper. Si bien qu'en revenant du garage Daryl cherchait la siennes, son sac encore sur le dos.

Daryl- Elle est où ma putain de chambre ?! Vous avez tout prit !  
Delia- Et bien puisque on manque un peu de place et que vous connaissez si bien Betty, on s'étaient dit que...

Pardon ?! Partager la chambre de Bettyjuice ?

Pourquoi avait-il le pressentiment que ça serait une mauvaise idée ? Il ne savait même pas vraiment en quoi ceci lui semblait une mauvaise idée d'ailleurs. De toute sa vie il n'avait jamais eu meilleure amie que la fantômette. La seule personne avec qui il été naturellement sociable et il commençait à admettre qu'elle lui avait manquer plus qu'il ne l'aurait crut.

Dans le couloir une porte s'ouvrit et Betty lui fit signe de venir poser ses affaires, il obéit en grimaçant.

La chambre était comme le reste de la maison d'une architecture un peu étrange et psychédélique, noir et blanc comme couleurs dominantes, un grand placard en forme de cercueil blanc, décorer de motifs de toiles d'araignées noir. Un lit... ou plutôt un grand cercueil deux places, blanc également dans le quel était des draps noir. Dans cette pièce Daryl retrouvait aussi beaucoup d'objets qui réveiller sa mémoire, des jouets, des statuettes, la lampe de chevet... des choses qui provenaient de l'ancienne tombe de sa défunte amie.

Bettyjuice- ça va ?  
Daryl- Ouais. J'vois que t'as pas trop changer la déco.


	8. Chapter 8

Betty haussa les épaules avant de se surélevée quelque peu du sol, se collant dans les bras du chasseur.

Bettyjuice- Tu m'as sacrément manquer du con.  
Daryl- Tu peux arrêter de me coller ouais ?  
Bettyjuice- Ah je suis collante ? Et comme ça tu me trouves collante ?

Avec un rire elle se transforma en serpent, enrouler autour de Daryl, chatouillant son cou de sa langue fourchue tandis qu'il essayait de se dégager. Riant malgré lui à la chatouille.

Daryl- Non Bet' ! Arrête... non... nàn !

Bettyjuice- Sssh !

Si le chasseur faillit lui tordre le cou, il perdit aussi l'équilibre les faisant tomber sur le lit. A la chute la revenante reprit sa forme normale avec un fou rire qui stoppa net sur un coup d'oreiller.

Daryl- ça va t'es calmée maintenant ? Mademoiselle la fantôme joueuse !

BLAFFF

Daryl Dixon venait de se ramasser le second édredon en pleine tronche !

La bataille de polochons ne dura cependant pas, Carol frappa à la porte et ouvrit celle-ci immédiatement. Son cerveau mit quelques secondes à analyser ce qu'elle voyait.

C'était bien le Daryl qu'elle connaissait qui été sur ce lit, menaçant un coussin au dessus de Bettyjuice qui crachait des plumes ?

Bettyjuice- Quoi ?  
Carol- Euh... je... je venais vous prévenir qu'on aller manger.  
Daryl- On arrive.

Carol referma la porte se demandant toujours si ce qu'elle venait de voir était bien réel.

Le chasseur posa le coussin et s'assit au bord du lit se demandant lui même ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre.

Il n'avait plus jouer comme un gamin de cette façon depuis combien de temps déjà ?

Daryl avait cette impression bizarre d'être Peter Pan de retour au Pays Imaginaire, mais dans ce cas Betty était une drôle de fée Clochette. Un nouveau coup d'oreiller le sortit de ses pensés.

Daryl- Arrête ça !  
Bettyjuice- Ouh qu'il est grognon mon Dada.

La fantôme s'enroula autour des épaules de son meilleur ami.

Daryl- J'ai grandit si t'as pas remarquer.  
Bettyjuice- J'ai remarquer. Tu as grandit et tu es devenu magnifique mon Dada.

Le chasseur jeta un regard en coin à la revenante. Y'avait bien qu'elle pour lui faire ce genre de compliment à la con. Elle commença à lui mordiller l'oreille.

Bettyjuice- On va bouffer ? Où j'te bouffe ? Parce que j'ai faim.  
Daryl- T'as toujours été une putain de crevarde.

En riant et pour que Betty cesse de lui baver sur l'oreille, d'un geste rapide il l'a souleva façon « sac-à-patate » et sortit de la chambre, allant jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Bettyjuice- NON ! DADA ! REPOSE MOI ! SALE CON !

Beetlejuice- En voilà un qui a tout compris ! Voilà comment on mate les poulettes ! OUAILLE ! Mais poupée j'déconnais !  
Lydia- Mouais...

En grommelant le bio-exorciste retira la fourchette que sa petite amie venait de lui planter dans la main.

Delia- ça serait trop vous demander de vous tenir un minimum correctement à table ?  
Beetlejuice- DAY OOOHHH...  
Lydia- Beej'...

Finalement le repas se passa bien et sans danse excentrique autour de la table.

Les nouveaux arrivants heureux d'un repas dans une vraie salle à manger, avec de vraies assiettes. Adieu le camping et les gamelles de la prison, c'était un nouveau départ qu'il fallait fêter !

Bettyjuice- Mon Dada prend pas tant de ketchup tu vas être malade !  
Daryl- J'ai pu 8 ans tu permet ?!

Beth- Euh... il y a une limace dans la salade.  
Hershel- ça prouve qu'elle est fraîche.  
Beetlejuice- PASSEZ MOI CETTE SALADE !  
Lydia- T'as déjà repris 5 fois du pâté de scarabée.

Maggie- Ah... c'était ça dans le plat vert ?  
Charles- Vous en faite pas avec le temps on apprend à se méfier des plats ici.  
Rick- Carl mange !  
Carl- Non j'attends le dessert. J'ai vu un gâteau au chocolat dans le frigo.

L'ambiance était au rendez-vous et les divers conversations s'installaient.

Beaucoup jetaient des regards à Daryl et Betty qui avaient commencer un concours de vol dans l'assiette de l'autre. Jamais ils n'avaient vu le chasseur si complice avec quelqu'un.

Daryl- Fous la paix à mes frites putain de merde !

Bettyjuice- Tu les comptes ou quoi tes frites ?!  
Daryl- Non mais j'ai l'oeil !  
Bettyjuice- Pfff... Mon cul ouais ! Aller Dada quoi !

Carl réprima un rire pour la énième fois de la soirée et il n'était pas le seul.

Rick- C'est pas pour être indiscret mais... ça vient d'où ce surnom de Dada ?

Daryl- J'ai pas envie d'expliquer !  
Bettyjuice- Y vous l'a jamais dis ? C'est parce qu'il a toujours aimer les chevaux, il a su très tôt monter à cheval. Mais il avait du mal à dire « cheval » quand il était petit, alors y disait des dadas. Et puis c'est devenu son surnom à cause des premières lettres de son prénom.  
Daryl- Tu sais pas fermer ta gueule ?  
Beth- C'est trop mignon comme histoire.

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel, jouant distraitement avec sa fourchette.

Bettyjuice- J'l'entend encore quand il était petit y me fais « Bet' ! Regarde des cheval ! » Je lui répond qu'on dit des « chevaux » et il me dit « Ah... bin on dirait vachement des cheval pourtant. ».

Toute la table éclata de rire tandis que Daryl essayait vainement d'étrangler la revenante.

Hershel- On en apprend tout les jours.  
Carol- Daryl Dixon à donc lui aussi été un petit garçon qui disait des choses mignonnes.  
Daryl- Ou pas ! Putain de bordel de merde de chiotte !

Beetlejuice applaudit.

Beetlejuice- J'AIME LA POESIE !

Bettyjuice- Tant qu'on cause de souvenirs mon Dada, pendant que j'y pense j'ai un truc à t'rendres!

Daryl- Un truc à m'rendre?

Bettyjuice- Oui j'ai toujours ta petite arbalète rouge en plastique que t'avais eu pour ton anniversaire.

Daryl- Je l'avais chercher partout.

Bettyjuice- Je devais te la réparer mais comme après tu ne m'as plus appeler... Je n'ai jamais pu te la rendre.

Rick- Je vois que t'as commencer tôt.

Bettyjuice- Tôt c'est peu d'le dire ! Celle là il la garder devant son placard parce qu'il avait peur qu'un monstre en sorte.

Daryl- Putain Bet' lâche pas ça !

Bettyjuice- Moindre bruit dans le placard pan une flèche ! Un jour il a pris les fléchettes à piques du jeu de fléchette comme munitions. Juste le soir où Merle s'était planquer dans le placard pour lui faire une farce. Je serais pas aussi mauvaise avec lui que je le plaindrais. Y s'est prit combien de flèches dans l'cul déjà ?

Daryl- T'es obligée de raconter ça ?!


	9. Chapter 9

A nouveau toute la table explosa de rire, beaucoup avec un léger bonheur sadique d'imaginer Merle souffrir avec des fléchettes dans les fesses. Hélas cet anecdote souleva un autre débat pourtant inévitable.

Glenn- Maintenant on a de quoi se foutre de la gueule de Merle !  
Carol- Sauf qu'il n'est plus là…. euh... enfin je veux dire peut-être que si puisque nous sommes...

Au Royaume des Morts oui. La si bonne ambiance semblait perdue.

Rick- Puisque nous sommes... chez les morts... vous pensez qu'on pourra revoir certaines personnes ?  
Carl- On pourrait revoir maman ?

Beetlejuice- ça dépend comment y sont morts. Et surtout faut qui vous balancent pas que vous êtes ici.  
Carol- ça veut dire que je peux revoir ma fille ?  
Daryl- Et que je peux revoir Merle ?  
Bettyjuice- Oui mais moi je tiens pas à le revoir lui.  
Daryl- Ta gueule lui y t'as jamais vu.  
Hershel- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il est très bon de retrouver ces personnes que nous avons perdu.  
Rick- Si tu ne veux retrouver personne c'est ton droit mais laisse nous retrouver nos proches.  
Delia- Ecoutez... Pour l'instant il est tard, je pense que cet emménagement a fatiguer tout le monde. Demain Beetle et Betty auront tout le temps de chercher vos amis.  
Beetlejuice- Hein ? J'ai pas dit que j'étais volontaire !  
Lydia- Beej'...

Avec un petit sourire Lydia battit des cils. Le fantôme se résigna.

Beetlejuice- Bon d'accord, j'aiderai. Mais si quelqu'un vous cafarde je veux rien avoir à faire dans cette histoire ! Vous me connaissez pas et vous logez pas ici pigé ?

Tout le monde donna son accord. Daryl avait le sourire, se disant qu'il aller retrouver son grand-frère dès le lendemain. Betty elle souriait moins, Merle... elle le détestait !

L'horloge sonna. Vivants et fantômes étaient épuiser par cette journée et chacun rejoint la chambre qu'il s'était choisi. Ou pas choisi d'ailleurs comme le chasseur qui se retrouvait à partager la chambre de sa meilleure amie.

Quelque part ça ne le déranger pas de retrouver un vrai lit avec de vrais draps.

Bon d'accord il s'agissait d'un cercueil mais il y avait un vrai matelas.

Ce qui le déranger plus c'était de partager ce lit avec Betty. Sentiment presque idiot vu le nombre de fois où ils avaient dormit ensemble quand il était gamin. Mais c'était pas sa faute. C'était Merle qui lui avait dit qui y'avait le Grinch dehors qui venait enlever les enfants. Et il voyait ses griffes à la fenêtre. Jusqu'à ce que Bet' lui prouve qu'il ne s'agissait de l'ombre des branches du chêne du jardin.  
Mais à l'instant même c'était pas forcément un souvenirs dont il voulait se rappeler.

Allonger dans le cercueil les bras replier derrière la tête il ferma les yeux essayant de se reposer. C'était sans compter sur Bettyjuice qui se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le matelas.

Bettyjuice- Fais pas semblant de dormir.  
Daryl- Qui te dis que j'dormais pas connasse ?  
Bettyjuice- Parce que j'te connais trop bien p'tit con.

Daryl sourit en tournant le regard vers son amie. Elle avait comme pyjama une longue chemise de nuit à bretelles, de couleur bleu et à lignes noires.

Daryl- T'en a pas marre de porter toujours le même genre de fringues ?  
Bettyjuice- Quoi ?  
Daryl- Toujours des lignes noires.  
Bettyjuice- Je te stop de suite ! D'habitude les lignes sont verticales là elles sont horizontales ça changes tout voyons !  
Daryl- Bien sûr...

Il recala sa tête. C'est fou ce que les filles mortes ou vives pouvaient sortir comme conneries.

Bettyjuice- Les mecs n'y connaissent rien en fringues.  
Daryl- On a pas que ça à foutre.  
Bettyjuice- C'est tellement plus intéressant de se branler bien sûr.  
Daryl- Bin oui peut-être.

Le chasseur se retrouva avec Betty à cheval sur lui.

Bettyjuice- C'est un aveu ça ?

Daryl remit vite fait la fantôme de son coté du lit. Il n'aimait pas du tout la direction que prenait cette conversation.

Bettyjuice- Toujours aussi à l'aise avec les filles mon Dada.  
Daryl- J't'emmerde !

Il grommela, crisper, en voyant à nouveau Betty passer au dessus de lui.

Bettyjuice- Te bile pas puceau j'éteins la lampe.

Elle se remis de son coté du cercueil, la chambre n'était pas totalement dans le noir grace à une petite veilleuse à coté d'une commode.

Daryl- Depuis quand t'as peur du noir ?  
Bettyjuice- Les Grinch en on peur.

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aussi se souvenait de cette histoire ? Comment c'était possible d'être morte depuis plus de six cents ans et avoir une mémoire d'éléphant pareil ?  
Betty se retourna sur son coté.

Bettyjuice- Bonne nuit et pète pas en dormant j'te connais.

Daryl se redressa dans le lit.

Daryl- J'AVAIS 7 ANS ET DEMI !  
Bettyjuice- C'est important le « demi » hein ?

Il se recoucha en soupirant.


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain matin Daryl fut réveiller par un rayon de soleil.

Très longtemps qu'il n'avait plus aussi bien dormit, ni eu l'occasion de paresser au lit.

L'oreiller était très confortable et... merde d'ailleurs il était étrange cet oreiller !

Un clic et un flash d'appareil photo le firent se lever d'un bon. L'oreiller, c'était une peluche grandeur nature de Betty ! Devant le cercueil un Polaroid sur un trépied venait de sortir une photo de lui endormit, blotti contre la peluche, la tête reposant sur la poitrine de celle-ci.

Énervé il déchira la photographie et s'habilla pour sortir de la chambre.

Daryl- Connasse, connasse, connasse connasse...

Le chasseur arriva dans la cuisine où tout le monde prenait son petit déjeuner.

Tous semblaient manger de la nourriture normale à part Beetlejuice qui avait devant lui un grand bol de cafards vivants dans une étrange mélasse et Bettyjuice qui mangeait un bol de sauterelles grillés. Comme elle l'avait toujours dit, elle partageait avec son frère un certain goût pour les insectes mais elle au moins elle les cuisinait.  
Tout le monde se salua...

Carol- Tu veux du café ?  
Daryl- Ouais, ouais... Bet' j'peux te causer ?  
Bettyjuice- Ouais.  
Daryl- Maintenant.

En soupirant la fantôme se leva.

Bettyjuice- Pique dans mon bol et je t'envoie chez les serpents d'sable !  
Beetlejuice- Tu crois vraiment que j'en veux de tes machins trop cuits ? C'est quand c'est cru que c'est meilleur ! Pas vrai Poupée ?  
Lydia- Je vais me contenter de mes céréales...  
Carl- Et bin moi j'ai pu faim d'un coup...  
Rick- Carl tu manges !

Betty suivit son ami jusqu'au couloir où il lui envoya la photo réduite en confettis en pleine face.

Daryl- C'est quoi s'putain d'bordel ?  
Bettyjuice- Une farce, pourquoi ?  
Daryl- J'ai passé l'age. J'ai grandit si t'as pas remarquer.  
Bettyjuice- C'est bien dommage. Grandir ne veut pas dire changer...  
Daryl- C'est pu pareil tu piges ?  
Bettyjuice- OK comprit, je ferais plus l'imbécile avec l'appareil photo.  
Daryl- Et puis c'est quoi cette peluche à la con ?  
Bettyjuice- J'avais peur de te réveiller en partant trop brutalement.  
Daryl- Quoi ?  
Bettyjuice- Oui avant la peluche, s'était moi.

On appela depuis la cuisine.

Carol- Daryl ton café !

La fantôme retourna à table, laissant le chasseur qui s'était appuyer contre le mur. Son cerveau venait de bug à cette nouvelle. Peut-être que dormir confortablement ne lui réussissait pas si bien.

Il s'en alla à table et s'assit à coté de Betty, une assiette l'y attendait. Des œufs brouiller et du bacon tout juste griller. Seuls 3 personnes au monde connaissaient son petit déjeuner préféré. Et là il était certain que Bettyjuice avait dut se mettre aux fourneaux. C'était bon mais Daryl trouvait à ce petit déjeuner un goût amer. Goût amer d'une enfance trop vite passer, de souvenirs bons et mauvais.

Toutefois ça ne l'empêcha pas de finir son assiette avec un regard complice envers la revenante, il s'était lever en colère contre elle et pourtant il n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir très longtemps.

Beetlejuice- Parlons peu, parlons bien. Si vous voulez qu'on retrouve vos potes y va me falloir leurs noms et savoir de quel façon y on casser leurs pipes.

Charles d'un certain sens pratique, donna un bloc-note à Rick et ce dernier commença la liste.

Rick- Il y a Lori elle est morte en donnant naissance à Judith, il y a Andrea, elle avait été mordu comme Amy, Sophia et Dale. On a... abréger leur souffrances. Il y a Jacqui...  
Daryl- On la retrouvera pas Jacqui.  
Glenn- Pourquoi ?

Daryl- Parce qu'elle est parti en fumée. Les morts partis en flammes n'ont plus d'enveloppe charnelle pour leurs servir d'image fantomatique, ils vivent dans un coin reculer du Monde des Fantômes et il est quasi-impossible d'y retrouver quelqu'un.  
Carl- Comme ta mère ?

Un froid glacial venait de traverser la table pour y geler l'ambiance.

Chacun se demandait d'où le chasseur sortait cette connaissance de l'Au-Delà. A la question de Carl ça semblait l'évidence même. Après la mort de sa mère il avait demander à Bettyjuice de la retrouver chez les Morts. Et la revenante avait hélas dut lui expliquer que c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

Daryl- Ouais comme ma mère.

Betty posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, le regard triste. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir jamais rien pu faire pour que Daryl revoit sa mère.

Sentant trop de regards s'apitoyer sur lui le chasseur se leva.

Daryl- J'ai personne à chercher, j'veux juste revoir Merle.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant l'ambiance tendue.

Rick- Vous en faite pas... parfois il est comme ça, ça lui passera.

Lydia- Il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup souffert.

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa belle-sœur mais Bettyjuice le regard perdu dans ses pensées semblait être devenue muette et dans un peu de fumée elle disparut.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas été très loin, juste dans sa chambre où Daryl était retourner.

Allonger sur le lit il jouait avec une flèche et leva les yeux vers son amie.

Bettyjuice- Tu sais... j'suis désolée d'avoir jamais réussi à la retrouver.

Daryl- C'est pas ta faute.

Le revenante s'assit à coté de lui sur le cercueil et posa une main sur son cœur.

Bettyjuice- Elle te manque toujours pas vrai ?  
Daryl- C'est pas comme si elle s'était beaucoup occuper de moi mais elle, elle me frappait pas.

Betty laissa sa main glisser dans les cheveux de Daryl. A cet instant elle retrouvait presque l'enfant qu'elle avait laisser des années plus tôt et il se laissa docilement attirer contre elle.

Au passage il comprenait pourquoi il avait passer une si bonne nuit, la poitrine de sa meilleure amie n'était pas énorme mais en revanche très confortable.

Bettyjuice- Si tu veux, je réessayerai de la retrouver.  
Daryl- Retrouve Merle c'est tout ce que j'veux... Maman on verra plus tard. Et...  
Bettyjuice- Quoi ?  
Daryl- Papa ? Il est... chez les serpents d'sable ?

Bettyjuice- Comme toute personnes foncièrement mauvaises qui arrive ici. Tu le sais bien. Et si ça ce trouve...  
Daryl- Non Merle y est pas.  
Bettyjuice- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?  
Daryl- J'le sais c'est tout. C'est un gros connard mais c'est mon frère.

Bettyjuice soupira avant de reposer sa tête sur celle de son protégé, sans y penser elle le berçait presque.

Du coté de la cuisine la liste était fini. Beetlejuice râlait que retrouver ces personnes allait encore ramener du monde chez lui.

Carol n'avait aucune idée de où avait pu disparaître Betty mais elle avait vu Daryl retourner dans la chambre de celle-ci. Elle n'aimait pas le voir aussi triste et espérait lui remonter le moral. Mais par la porte entrouverte elle se demanda si ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours !

Daryl Dixon qui se laisser docilement bercer par la revenante ! Elle s'éclipsa avec un pincement au cœur.


	11. Chapter 11

Beetlejuice vit passer Carol dans le couloir et haussa un sourcil devant son air triste. Sans frapper il ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre de sa sœur.

Beetlejuice- Quand t'aura fini de pouponner, ramène ton cul, j'vais pas attendre vingt ans pour aller aux services administratifs.

Le chasseur s'était vivement dégager des bras de sa meilleure amie à l'entrée du fantôme. Bettyjuice soupira et fit apparaître son chapeau sur sa tête.

Bettyjuice- On y va.

Elle fit une bise à Daryl qui essuya sa joue et s'en alla avec son frère dans le garage. Doomie klaxonna, heureuse.

Beetlejuice- C'est la voiture a son papa ça ? Aller on va faire un tour !  
Bettyjuice- T'es gaga avec ta bagnole.  
Beetlejuice- T'es gaga avec ton Dada c'est pas mieux.  
Bettyjuice- Je t'emmerde !

Beetlejuice ricana et tout les deux montèrent dans la voiture. Le fantôme démarra et prit la route vers l'Administration des Fantômes. Betty posa ses pieds sur le tableau de bord et s'alluma une cigarette.

Beetlejuice- J'vous ai déranger ?  
Bettyjuice- De quoi ?  
Beetlejuice- Dans la chambre.  
Bettyjuice- Si on veut. Daryl aime pas avoir l'air faible.

Le revenant ricana à nouveau.

Bettyjuice- Quoi encore ?  
Beetlejuice- ça fais combien de temps que tu t'es pu retrouver au pieu avec un mec déjà ? Cent ? Cent cinquante ans ?

Bettyjuice- Te fais même pas de films !  
Beetlejuice- C'est vrai qu'à force de bouffer des chattes tu dois même pu savoir dans quel sens on tiens une queue... Tu sais toujours où ça se fourre au moins ?

Énervée, Bettyjuice planta sa cigarette sur la main de son frère qui la retira vivement du volant sous la brûlure.

Beetlejuice- CONNASSE ! T'ES DINGUE ?  
Bettyjuice- Arrête de dire des conneries !

Le bio-exorciste soupira.

Beetlejuice- Bah ! Le bon coté de ta préférence pour les filles c'est que t'auras plus de chance que moi de soutirer des informations sur les morts de tes potes à Miss Argentine.

Betty leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne pouvait pas piffer cette Miss !

Bettyjuice- Je préférerai soutirer quelque chose à Lydia plutôt qu'à cette pimbêche.

Beetlejuice- N'Y PENSE MÊME PAS !

La fantômette explosa de rire.

Bettyjuice- Comme si j'allais te la piquer du con la joie !  
Beetlejuice- Mouais... Vrai que pour l'instant t'es plus intéressée par ton Dada.  
Bettyjuice- J'suis pas... intéressée.

Beetlejuice- Tu veux faire croire ça à qui ?

Betty soupira en jetant son mégot de cigarette.

Bettyjuice- C'est... compliquer. J'ai laisser un gosse. Et là je retrouve un...  
Beetlejuice- Un homme.  
Bettyjuice-... Un gars magnifique.  
Beetlejuice- Ma petite sœur est amoureuse ! C'est mignon !  
Bettyjuice- Ta gueule et conduit !

Beetlejuice- ça te ferait pas de mal de reprendre un coup d'bite, t'es aigrie depuis quelques temps.

Bettyjuice- Tu sais bien qu'en dessous de 30cm ça me chatouille.

Le frère et la sœur partirent en fou rire.

Beetlejuice- Tu me files combien pour que ça soit pas répété à ton Dada ça ?  
Bettyjuice- J'te file mon pied au cul si tu lui dis ouais !

Le bio-exorciste grommela, y'avait jamais moyen de soudoyer sa sœur. Même pas quand elle sortait une connerie plus grosse qu'elle. Et pourtant elle était pas épaisse.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'Administration des Fantômes. Labyrinthe de bureaux, foutoir administratif, merdier de paperasses !

Heureusement Beetlejuice y avait travailler et connaissait les lieux comme sa poche. Il prirent l'ascenseur.

« 1297eme étage : Gestion des Châteaux Hantée »

Beetlejuice- En T... Hé hé hé...  
Bettyjuice- Non voyons en thé avec un sachet.

Tout les deux rirent sous les regards désabusés des autres occupants du grand ascenseur.

« 1298eme étage : Assurance Accidents des Fantômes »

« 1299eme étage : Ossements et Squelettes »

« 1300eme étage : Examen des Fantômes »

Bref ils finirent par arriver aux services des Informations.

Beetlejuice- Va voir ta chérie, moi je vais fouiner du coté des bureaux.

Betty prit une grande respiration inutile et s'en alla vers le guichet.

Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Elle tapa à la porte de celui-ci, la Miss l'ouvrit.

Bettyjuice- Ma Miss chérie préférée ! Wah t'es superbe aujourd'hui tu es encore plus cadavérique que d'habitude !

VLAM ! la porte coulissante se referma. OK... ça commençait mal.

Après une demi-heure de compliments et de négociations la fantômette avait réussi à assez amadouer la Miss Argentine pour avoir les informations sur les personnes qu'elle cherchait. Elle rejoint son frère dans les bureaux, il avait une secrétaire sur les genoux.

Bettyjuice- HUMHUM !

Le fantôme se leva d'un bon, faisant tomber la revenante sur lui qui se releva en pestant, retournant à son travail.

Beetlejuice- C'est pas moi ! J'ai rien fait !

Sa sœur haussa un sourcil.

Bettyjuice- T'as chercher au moins ?  
Beetlejuice- Tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai fait que ça ! Mais j'ai pas trouver tout l'monde. Et toi ?  
Bettyjuice- Pas mieux.


	12. Chapter 12

Soudain une voix trop familière à leur goût les fit presque sursauter.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici les Juice ?

Ils se retournèrent vers la propriétaire de cette voix. Junon ! Elle portait une pile de dossiers d'une main, tenant une cigarette de l'autre, de la fumée s'échappant de son cou.

Beetlejuice- Junon ! Mon ancienne patronne que je déteste le plus ! Comment ça va ?  
Junon- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?  
Beetlejuice- Je suis nostalgique... mon ancien travail ici, l'odeur de pourriture des dossiers, le café dégueulasse, ta fumée de cigarette... Non j'rigole ! j'suis venu draguer vos nouvelles secrétaires ! Il est pas mal le nouvel arrivage. Je suis pour le suicide des jolies filles à fortes poitrines !

La fantôme fronça les sourcils, nullement convaincue par les explications du bio-exorciste.

Junon- Vous manigancez quelque chose j'en suis sûre.

Beetlejuice- Tu me déçois patronne. comment tu peux penser ça de nous ?  
Junon- Et bien tenez vous tranquilles ! J'ai assez de travail comme ça ! C'est de pire en pire du coté des vivants.

Un homme aplatit tel une crêpe sortit d'entre deux armoires, suspendu par un fil qui le faisait se déplacer.

\- JUNON ! ça y'est on a retrouver le cinquième morceau du cas 6854 !  
Junon- Il est bien temps ! Il est morts il y a deux ans ! Envoie ça tout de suite aux serpents de sable avec les quatre morceaux qu'on a déjà.  
\- C'est à dire que... on a que cinq morceaux sur quinze. Ce mec là a du avoir une mort lente et douloureuse. Dépecer vivant avant de mourir jeter en plusieurs fois dans une bétonneuse.  
Junon- Et alors ? Tu veux qu'on le plaigne ce connard fini de manipulateur ? Retrouve moi les morceaux qui restes ! Et vous les Juice déguerpissez ! Je veux pu vous voir ici !

Beetlejuice et Bettyjuice ne se firent pas prier pour s'en aller.

Bettyjuice- Si tu veux mon avis c'est à cette aigrie là que ça ferait du bien un bon coup d'queue.  
Beetlejuice- Ouais mais là même moi je suis pas volontaire !

En riant ils remontèrent en voiture. Maintenant il s'agissait de retrouver sur le terrain les amis des survivants qu'ils abritaient.

Du porte à porte. On faisait plus excitant comme journée.

Du coté de la maison de Beetlejuice la journée était au repos et au rangement.

La veille chacun avait un peu mit ses affaires en vrac dans sa chambre et là vous n'imaginez pas leur bonheur de retrouver de vrais placards et une vraie penderie.

Aussi une vraie salle de bain avec de l'eau chaude illimité ! Le plaisir de passer une heure sous la douche ou deux heures dans un bain chaud.

Bref du simple confort.

Également la joie inexplicable de retrouver une télévision. Ce petit écran aduler des foules. Il y avait même des consoles de jeux.

Rick était heureux de voir Carl y jouer, il s'amusait à nouveau comme un véritable enfant et n'agissait plus comme un enfant soldat. Quoi que... c'était quoi ce jeu vidéo ? « Call Of Duty »... Bon d'accord, il faudrait vraiment qu'il es une petite conversation avec son fils.

La joie aussi de retrouver un ordinateur. Même si il s'agissait du réseau internet de l'Au-Delà.

Et ce bonheur de pouvoir mettre la musique de la chaîne-hifi à fond sans risquer d'attirer le moindre rôdeur. Péter les plombs et danser sur la table sans se dire qu'il valait mieux garder son énergie pour combattre un de ces maudits zombies.

Carol- VOUS POURRIEZ BAISSER LA MUSIQUE ? J'ESSAYE D'ENDORMIR JUDITH !  
Beth- Oups... Pardon...

La blonde sauta de la table et baissa le volume, Lydia descendit également de la table. Ces deux là s'entendaient étrangement bien, sans doute parce qu'elles étaient de la même tranche d'age.

Même la musique couper, Judith continuait de pleurer, Carol essayait de la bercer sans succès.

Daryl- Elle a hériter de son père celle là. Quand elle pousse une gueulante ça s'entend.  
Carol- J'arrive pas à la calmer.  
Daryl- Donne.

Il prit le nourrisson dans les bras et petit à petit Judith calma ses pleures.

Daryl- Là voilà... entre dur-à-cuire on s'comprend.  
Carol- Tu as le coup avec les enfants.

Daryl- Faut croire. Mais ça serait à Rick de s'en occuper.  
Carol- Il parle avec Carl.  
Daryl- Il est bien temps.

Judith s'endormait.

Carol- Dis moi... toi et Betty...  
Daryl- Quoi ?  
Carol- Non rien. Je remarque juste que vous êtes très proches.

Le chasseur marqua un temps avant de répondre.

Daryl- Disons qu'elle était là quand Merle était pas là. Donc assez souvent. Quand mon père été bourré et qu'il avait pas mon frère sur qui cogner j'avais qu'à dire trois fois Bettyjuice et j'me retrouvais ici. Enfin elle avait sa tombe à l'époque.

Carol- C'était ton amour de petit garçon ?

Daryl recula d'un pas, choqué.

Daryl- Quoi ? Mais... mais non ! Enfin... j'veux dire... enfin non merde !

Carol rit à la réaction du chasseur. Un vrai gosse.

Carol- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas appeler avant ? Quand l'épidémie a commencer ? Tu aurais pu te mettre à l'abri ici.

Le chasseur soupira en tournant son regard vers le bébé qu'il tenait dans les bras.

Daryl- C'est à cause de Merle. Bet' pouvait pas trop se montrer aux vivants à cause du risque de révéler qu'il existe une vie après la mort. Du coup y'avait que moi qui la voyait et quand j'en parler à Merle y disait que je rêvais que c'était dans ma tête tout ça. Que Betty c'était...  
Carol- Une amie imaginaire ?  
Daryl- Ouais... à force... j'pense que j'ai fini par m'en convaincre comme un con. J'devais avoir douze ou treize ans la dernière fois que j'avais appeler Bet'.

Carol- ça doit vous faire beaucoup de changements à tout les deux.

Daryl rit.

Daryl- Elle, elle a pas changer d'un pouce.

Carol- T'es sûr ?  
Daryl- J'l'aurai remarquer.

La femme sourit en reprenant Judith pour la mettre dans son berceau. Effectivement ça ne faisait pas beaucoup de changements le chasseur était toujours aussi aveugle aux marques d'affections.


	13. Chapter 13

L'archer essaya de changer de sujet.

Daryl- T'as hâte de revoir ta fille ?  
Carol- Oh oui ! Je croyais que... Enfin je ne veux pas dire que je l'avais oublier mais... je pensais avoir fais mon deuil. En faite non. Et dire qu'elle n'est même pas au courant de tout ce que tu as fais pour elle.  
Daryl- J'l'ai chercher c'est tout. J'en ai pas fais plus que les autres.

Carol n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un grand coup de klaxonne se fit entendre. Beetlejuice et Bettyjuice étaient de retour !

Tout l'monde se bouscula pour courir à la porte et voir le frère et la sœur revenir avec Doomie, ils ne savaient pas comment ils avaient réussi à se casés si nombreux dans cette voiture. Il y avait Amy, Andrea, Jimmy, Sophia et Lori.

Les vivants pleuraient de joie de les revoir.

Le bio-exorciste gara la voiture, les revenants sautaient par dessus les portières pour retrouver leurs amis en vie. Effusion de câlins et d'embrassades mêler à des larmes de joies.

Le frère et la sœur Juice regardaient la scène quelque peu attendrit. Betty ne put cependant s'empêcher de voir le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami qui ne voyait pas Merle.

Lori découvrait son bébé, serrer son fils et son mari dans ses bras, Jimmy embrassait Beth, Andrea présentait Amy à Michonne, Carol serrer sa fille contre elle.

Carol- Ma chérie tu te souviens de Daryl ?  
Sophia- Oui.  
Carol- Je te jure... on t'as chercher... on a tout fais pour te retrouver et celui qui en a le plus fait c'est Daryl.  
Sophia- C'est vrai ?

Le chasseur sembla gêné à la question de la fillette.

Daryl- Euh... J'en ai pas fait plus que les autres... c'était bien toi qui t'étais planquer dans le placard d'une vieille ferme ?

Sophia- Oui... J'arrivais pas à vous retrouver et puis...  
Carol- Chuuut... C'est rien on est réunis maintenant.

Rick encore des larmes de joie dans les yeux s'approcha de Beetlejuice et Bettyjuice.

Rick- Merci... j'sais pas quoi vous dire... Merci... vraiment !  
Beetlejuice- Bah ! C'est rien, vous nous revaudrez ça un jour. Et on a l'info que vous cherchiez. Ce Shane Walsh là, il est effectivement chez les Serpents d'Sable.

Rick- D'accord... je... merci.

Le leader semblait perdu dans sa joie et la nouvelle qu'il ne reverrait pas Shane ici venait de lui retirer un énorme poids des épaules.

Rick- Et vous n'avez pas retrouver...  
Bettyjuice- T-Dog non. Par contre on a retrouver Dale mais apparemment il a retrouver sa femme et ils sont partit sillonner les routes de l'Au-Delà, donc on sait pas où y sont pour le moment.

Rick serra les mains des frère et sœur les remerciant une nouvelle fois avant d'aller retrouver sa femme.

Beetlejuice- Il a pas l'air jouasse ton protégé.  
Bettyjuice- J'vais lui parler.

En flottant la revenante se faufila jusqu'à Daryl et devant lui se posa au sol.

Daryl- Il est chez les serpents d'sable c'est ça ?  
Bettyjuice- Non.  
Daryl- ALORS POURQUOI TU L'AS PAS RAMENER ?

Le chasseur s'énerva et secoua sa meilleure amie en la prenant par les épaules. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait soulever que la partit supérieur de celle-ci, ses jambes faisant le tour de sa personne en courant.

Bettyjuice- Déjà tu me reposes.

Daryl s'exécuta quand le bas de Betty repassa devant lui.

Daryl- j'suis pas d'humeur à jouer.

Bettyjuice fit quelques mouvements de hanches vers la droite et vers la gauche, faisant craquer ses os afin de remettre son corps correctement en place.

Bettyjuice- A ce que j'ai pu apprendre il traîne au Ball & Socket Pub. Il ne connaît ni BJ ni moi. J'pense pas qui nous aurait suivit. Je pensais aller le chercher avec toi.

Le chasseur se sentit soudain du dernier ridicule d'avoir douter de sa meilleure amie. Bien qu'elle détestait Merle, pour lui elle l'avait chercher quand même. Sans vraiment y réfléchir il serra un instant la fantômette contre lui. Depuis le début de l'épidémie pas grand monde l'avait aider à retrouver son frère de leurs pleins gré.

Daryl- Alors on y va !  
Bettyjuice- Comme ça mon Dada ?  
Daryl- Quoi ?  
Bettyjuice- Je te rappel la condition pour sortir ici ?

Ah oui... Il avait presque oublier qu'il fallait avoir l'air mort pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, quand il était enfant il venait simplement comme il était.

Daryl alla donc avec Betty dans la salle de bain où elle le maquilla un minimum pour qu'il est l'air d'un nouveau mort. Une « nouvelle recrue » comme disait les habitués du Pub.

Glenn râlait du retour de Merle mais le reste du groupe essayait de le calmer. Après tout chacun avait le droit de retrouver ceux qu'ils avaient perdus. Comme tout le monde Daryl avait le droit de retrouver son frère. Même si ça n'enchantait personne de revoir ce gros plouc raciste.

Du coté de la salle de bain le maquillage était enfin terminer, l'archer éternuant à cause du surplus de fond de teint en poudre qui lui chatouillait le nez.

Daryl- ATCHOUMMM !  
Bettyjuice- A tes souhaits !  
Daryl- Doucement avec ce putain de bordel de fond'teint !  
Bettyjuice- Y faut quand même que t'es l'air mort.  
Daryl- ATCHOUMM !  
Bettyjuice- A tes amours.  
Daryl- Merle va se foutre de ma gueule... ATCHOUMMM !  
Bettyjuice- Aller crève. C'est fini.

Ils sortirent de la salle d'eau et croisèrent Michonne.

Michonne- Vous allez chercher Merle ?  
Daryl- Écoute je sais que c'est pas le grand amour entre lui et toi après ce qui c'est passer mais...  
Michonne- Si y vous suit pas. Dite lui que j'le remercie. De m'avoir libérer.

Le chasseur resta incrédule un instant.

Daryl- OK j'lui dirai.

La femme au katana s'en alla.

Bettyjuice- Dit il était pas raciste ton frère ?  
Daryl- Si pourquoi ?  
Bettyjuice- Bin...

Une case se connecta dans le cerveau de Daryl

Daryl- Hein ? Merle et ? Nàààn ! Je sais qu'il avait changer mais pas à s'point là !


	14. Chapter 14

La revenante haussa les épaules. Mais voir quelqu'un remercier ce nazi de Merle lui semblait quand même louche.

Daryl- J'vais chercher mon arbalète et on y va.  
Bettyjuice- Pourquoi faire ?

Le chasseur fit demi-tour vers son amie. Elle avait raison ça servait à rien. Mais depuis un ans qu'il dormait quasiment avec son arme fétiche à cause de la menace constante des rôdeurs que sortir sans ne lui venait plus à l'esprit.

Au garage Doomie klaxonna, malheureuse de voir qu'on lui prenait sa nouvelle copine à deux roues. Betty la caressa sur le capot.

Bettyjuice- T'inquiète on va te la ramener très vite ta pote. On va juste chercher un gros plouc de merde et on reviens.  
Daryl- Fais pas comme-ci j'entendais pas s'que tu disais ! Sinon j'y vais tout seul chercher Merle.

Bettyjuice- Tu te rappel où c'est le Ball & Socket Pub ?

Daryl- ça dois être du coté de... merde tu m'y as jamais emmener là bas.

La revenante ouvrit de grands yeux. Il se foutait de sa gueule là ? Usant de sa magie elle prit la voix qu'avait Daryl quand il était petit garçon, imitant sa gestuelle en sautillant.

Bettyjuice- « Bet' ! Bet' ! On va chez la Tête qui Bouge ? Ze veux mon coca ! Mais sans œil dedans ! »

Le chasseur se claqua une main sur le front. Autant à cause de l'imitation de Bettyjuice qu'à ses souvenirs qui lui revenaient.

Effectivement quand il était gosse il appelait ce Pub « Chez la Tête qui Bouge ». Il faut dire que le propriétaire de l'endroit n'était plus qu'une tête pleine de cafards qui le faisaient se déplacer le long du comptoir. Enfin quand personne ne le portait sur un plateau.

Daryl- Ouais, je sais où c'est.

Bettyjuice- Bah va y alors.

Elle croisa les bras et Daryl démarra sa moto. Puis il baissa la tête et ralentit le moteur.

Daryl- Viens avec.

Bettyjuice- Quoi ?  
Daryl- Putain t'es sourde ou quoi ? Viens avec merde. Comme ça j'te présenterai une bonne fois pour toute à Merle, y pourra pu dire que t'existe pas ce gros con.

La fantômette resta méfiante.

Il n'espérait quand même pas un acte de paix entre elle son frère ?

Elle grimpa tout de même à l'arrière de la moto.

Au moins elle pourrait s'assurer que Merle ne tenterai pas d'embobiner son meilleur ami une fois de plus.

Daryl démarra et Betty lui indiqua la route du Pub.

Pas qu'il ne se souvenait plus où il était mais les routes avaient quelques peu changer depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans l'Au-Delà. Et il n'y avait jamais été depuis le désert où habitait Beetlejuice, à l'époque Bettyjuice possédait sa tombe plus près de la ville.

Le chasseur se gara à l'entrée du Ball & Socket et avec sa meilleur ami il y entra.

Etrange comme rien n'avait changer depuis son enfance. Toujours la même ambiance. Il vit même Paul, qu'à l'époque il appelait « la Tête qui Bouge » glisser le long du comptoir et cet étrange squelette qui n'avait qu'un œil se donnait toujours en spectacle.

« Mort, mort, faut bien y passer  
Mais vous en faites pas finalement c'est Okay  
On a beau prier  
On a beau se caché  
Quand l'heure à sonner bonjours les macchabées »

La fantômette sourit en voyant Daryl quasiment chantonner cet air dont il se rappelait.

Daryl- Je vois pas Merle.  
Bettyjuice- On va monter, on verra toute la salle d'en haut.

Il suivit son amie jusqu'à un escalier, la salle possédait effectivement un étage, sorte de mezzanine qui faisait le tour du lieu et donnait une vue d'ensemble sur l'endroit.

Ce soir il y avait un monde fou mais le chasseur passait inaperçu avec son maquillage.

Contre la rambarde tout les deux cherchaient après Merle Dixon.

Bettyjuice- Si ça se trouve il est même pas là ce soir.  
Daryl- Le connaissant ça m'étonnerai. Là ! Il est là !

Betty soupira, elle avait un instant espérer éviter la rencontre mais le destin jouait toujours contre elle lorsqu'il s'agissait de Merle. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier mais Daryl la retint par le bras.

Daryl- Laisse j'vais y aller.  
Bettyjuice- Je te préviens que si...  
Daryl- ça va aller... mais... je préfère pas qui te voit tout d'suite. J't'appel t'inquiète.

La revenante laissa donc son protégé descendre. Nerveuse elle le suivait du regard, une voix la sortie de son observation.

\- Longtemps qu'on avait pas vu Bettyjuice ici !

Elle se retourna pour voir une mariée cadavérique. Émilie... Bettyjuice était sortie quelque temps avec elle et puis elles s'étaient quitter d'un commun accord restant tout de même très proches comme le prouvait ce baiser du bout des lèvres qu'elle échangèrent pour se dire bonsoir.

Emilie était un bon souvenir pour la revenante, celle-ci était maintenant en ménage à trois avec Victor et Victoria. Victor qu'elle avait un temps épouser par erreur alors qu'il était vivant et elle morte, tout une histoire ! De son vivant Victor avait épouser Victoria mais à leur morts ils retrouvèrent Emilie et décidèrent de vivre tout les trois.

Bettyjuice- ça va ma belle ?  
Emilie- Oui tout à l'heure je fais mon numéro de piano avec Victor.

L'oeil de la mariée sauta, laissant apparaître un ver.

Maggot- Mais toi t'as l'air drôlement préoccuper... je serais curieux de te grignoter la cervelle en ce moment.  
Emilie- Maggot tais toi !

Elle remit son œil en place et rit.

Emilie- Ah ces asticots !

Bettyjuice rit à son tour.

Bettyjuice- Tu te souviens de Daryl ?

Emilie- Le petit garçon que tu gardais ? Ouiii ! Il doit avoir tellement grandit à présent !


	15. Chapter 15

La mariée se tut soudainement se demandant si elle ne venait pas de dire une bêtise.

Emilie- Oh tu veux dire... qu'il est ici ?  
Bettyjuice- Ouais.  
Emilie- Toute mes condoléances.

Bettyjuice- Merci.

Même si Emilie était sa meilleure amie après Daryl, Betty ne se voyait pas trop lui dire qu'elle cachait des vivants chez son frère.

Emilie- Et... vous vous êtes reparler ?  
Bettyjuice- Oui il tape l'incruste avec moi chez mon frangin. Là il est partit retrouver le sien en bas. Y sont là.

La mariée regarda dans la direction que son amie lui indiquait.

Emilie- Ce gros con c'est le frère de ton petit protégé ?  
Bettyjuice- Incroyable hein ? A croire que leurs parents on pondus un brouillon avant le chef-d'œuvre.

Emilie rit et une voix l'appela du bas de l'escalier.

Emilie- Oups ! C'est Victoria, on doit se préparer pour le spectacle. On se revoit après chérie ?  
Bettyjuice- Pas de soucis.

La mariée descendit et Betty s'appuya sur la rambarde, soupirant, elle allait s'allumer une cigarette quand un frisson lui parcourrut l'échine. On était entrain de dire son nom. De façon rapide et énervé.

Pendant que Bettyjuice parlait avec Emilie. Daryl venait de descendre dans la salle et se faufiler parmi la foule de revenants. Il retrouva Merle à une table, celui-ci buvait une sorte de bière, sauf que le liquide était verdâtre.

Daryl- Merle ?

Le dit Merle se retourna, ouvrit de grands yeux et recracha son breuvage.

Merle- PUTAIN DARYL ! T'ES MORT ?  
Daryl- CALME TOI PUTAIN JE SUIS PAS...

Comment expliquer la situation à son frère ? Il ne pouvait pas gueuler dans ce Pub plein de monde qu'il était vivant.

Merle- QUI EST LE CONNARD D'ENFOIRE DE FILS DE PUTE QUI T'AS TUER ? J'ESPERE QU'IL EST MORT PARCE QUE J'VAIS ALLER LUI CASSER LA GUEULE ET TOUT D'SUITE !  
Daryl- PUTAIN DE MERDE ! CALME TOI ET ARRÊTE DE GUEULER !

Non sans mal, le chasseur arriva à quelque peu calmer Merle et l'entraîna dans un coin du bar où il y avait moins d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Merle- Tu m'expliques comment t'es mort oui ? C'est ce gentil shérif qui t'as laisser crever comme une merde ? J'le savais tu vois, j'te l'avais dis que...  
Daryl- Putain ta gueule merde ! Rick a rien à voir là dedans. J'suis tout ce qui y a de plus vivant, c'est juste du maquillage.  
Merle- Quoi ?  
Daryl- J'suis vivant j'te dis.

Merle mit un instant sa main sur la poitrine de son petit frère et se rendit à l'évidence. Il y avait bien un cœur qui battait là dedans.

Merle- Merde mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici alors ?  
Daryl- Tu te souviens de Bettyjuice ?  
Merle- Ah ta revenante imaginaire ? Mais là on est dans le réel Darylina, me pompe pas l'air avec tes conneries.  
Daryl- J'peux pas te pomper l'air tu respires pu du con.

un point pour Daryl.

Merle- Dit moi juste comment t'es chez les morts en étant vivant !  
Daryl- Gueule le plus fort va y te gène pas ! J'viens de te le dire grace à Bet', c'est pas des conneries. S'toi qui m'as embrouiller à dire qu'elle existait pas et que j'finirai chez les fous à inventer des mensonges.  
Merle- Ouais bin je l'ai jamais vu ta Betty.  
Daryl- J'te le disais elle avait pas trop le droit de se montrer aux vivants.  
Merle- C'est des conneries tout ça ! Redeviens sérieux et dis moi comment...  
Daryl- Bettyjuice ! Bettyjuice ! Bettyjuice !

Dans un petit nuage de fumée noir et blanche la revenante apparut sous le regard hébété de Merle Dixon.

Merle- C'est... c'est...  
Daryl- Merle... j'te présente Bet'.

Sans qu'un seul des deux frères n'est le temps de réagir, la fantômette colla une droite monumentale à Merle ! Faisant craquer son nez qu'il remit en place.

Merle- Outch ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND SALOPE ?  
Bettyjuice- ça c'était pour avoir inciter Daryl à m'oublier ! Et pour l'avoir abandonner.

Daryl- Bet' putain !

Merle- J'l'ai pas abandonner ! J'étais l'seul à m'occuper d'lui ok ? Putain d'salope !

Le chasseur se sentait aussi impuissant qu'un gamin face à une scène de ménage à la dispute qui suivit.

Bettyjuice- Toujours là pour lui ? Et mon cul c'est du poulet ? T'en veux une aile peut-être ?  
Merle- J'le défendait contre tout moi !  
Bettyjuice- T'étais jamais là ! Il était encore à l'école que t'étais jamais là !  
Merle- Tu veux rire ! C'est pas les parents qui lui on apprit à compter à s'morveux !  
Bettyjuice- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Si j'avais pas été là y saurait toujours pas lire ! T'as rien fais pour lui ! T'as même jamais été foutu de le défendre ton petit frère !  
Merle- Fallait qu'il apprenne à se démerder ! Et j'le défendait ! Le grand Thomas qui l'emmerdait à l'école c'est moi qui ai été lui casser la gueule !  
Bettyjuice- Ouais et dès que t'as eu le dos tourner il a casser deux dents à Daryl ! Heureusement c'étaient des dents de laits ! Et qui a régler définitivement le problème en foutant un nid de cafards dans le cartable du grand Thomas qui est devenu à son tour la tête de turc de toute la classe après ça ? Et bin c'est moi !  
Merle- Si t'es si efficace t'étais où quand notre père le frapper ? Petite pute !  
Bettyjuice- J'te retourne la question gros con !  
Daryl- PUTAIN DE MERDE FERMEZ LA TOUT LES DEUX VOUS FAITE CHIEZ !

Tout les deux se retournèrent vers Daryl... et vers la vingtaine de fantômes qui avaient arrêter toute activités pour se régaler du spectacle de cette dispute.

Merle- Quoi ? Vous avez quelque chose à dire vous aussi bande de ploucs ?

Tous firent semblant de reprendre le cours de leurs occupations.

Bettyjuice- Le seul plouc ici c'est toi.  
Merle- Ta gueule connasse !  
Daryl- Bet' commence pas ! Et Merle ta gueule ! Vous avez rien que d'la merde dans la tête tout les deux !


	16. Chapter 16

Le plus jeune des Dixon n'avait pas imaginer que la rencontre entre son frère et sa meilleure amie se ferait de cette façon.

Certes il ne pensait pas non plus que tout irait pour le mieux. Ce n'est pas comme si Merle et Betty étaient des bisounours.

Quelque part il prenait conscience de la rivalité qu'il y avait entre eux et comme un gosse dans un divorce il ne voulait pas avoir à choisir un camp.

Daryl- Ecoute Merle, que tu le veuilles ou non Bet' est réelle et c'est grâce à elle que j'suis ici. Moi et le reste du groupe de la prison. Qu'on est à l'abri des rôdeurs et du Gouverneur.  
Merle- Quoi vous avez ramenez tout l'monde ? Petite t'as idée que c'est les serpents d'sable qui t'attendent si tu te fais choper ?  
Bettyjuice- Moi au moins j'ai les couilles de protéger Daryl.

Merle- Ah ouais t'as des couilles maintenant ? Bin tu sais quoi ?...

Daryl- Fermez là ! Je suis pas le protégé, j'ai passé l'age !

« Ou pas » pensèrent en même temps les deux ennemis.

Qui l'eut crut Bettyjuice et Merle étaient au moins par la pensée d'accord sur un point. Même si effectivement le chasseur était tout à fait capable de se défendre seul à présent.

Daryl- On loge chez le frère de Bet'. On a déjà retrouver d'autres membres du groupe qui sont morts. Tu nous rejoins ? Au moins pour la soirée ? J'ai crut comprendre que c'était soirée pizza ce soir.

Tout ce que Merle remarquait pour l'instant c'est qu'en lui parlant son petit frère avait mit ses mains sur les épaules de Bettyjuice gardant celle-ci contre lui. Depuis quand Daryl était-il si tactile avec les filles ?

Merle- J'suis pas sûr que les autres ont très envie de me voir.

Bettyjuice- Si, Michonne.

Merle- Quoi ?  
Daryl- Ouais. Elle nous a dit que si tu décidais de pas venir fallait te dire merci de sa part. Merci, enfin tu sais de pas l'avoir livrer au Gouverneur.

L'aîné des Dixon se gratta la tête un instant.

Merle- Bon alors je viens. J'espère juste que vous me préparez pas un putain de coup-fourré.  
Daryl- T'inquiète frangin.

Merle- Et si ta revenante à coup de poing intégrer veut bien calmer sa joie.

Daryl- Elle promet.

Il poussa par les épaules sa meilleure amie qui grommela et tendit une main à Merle.

Bettyjuice- Uniquement pour faire plaisir à Daryl.  
Merle- T'inquiète c'est pas par plaisir non plus que j'fais la paix.

Le chasseur soupira d'agacement. Ces deux là n'arrêterai jamais ? Mais au moins les négociations étaient réussit. Il proposa de rentrer à la maison de Beetlejuice.

Bettyjuice- Attendez j'dis au revoir à une amie et j'arrive.

Elle se dirigea vers les coulisses et toqua à la porte, un squelette lui ouvrit et elle demanda Emilie, le mort referma la porte, lui disant qu'il allait la chercher.  
Pendant ce temps les deux frères étaient vers l'entrée, attendant de partir.

Daryl- J'suis content d'te revoir. Et j'suis content que toi et Bet' bah... ça va quoi.  
Merle- J'te préviens que si elle essaye encore de me cogner j'lui balance sa gueule dans un nid de serpents d'sable et j'déconne pas.  
Daryl- Essaye ! J'te casserai la gueule avant ! Tu la touches pas ! Tu l'as mérité cette droite !

Merle haussa un sourcil.

Merle- Putain... Darylina... t'es amoureux ou t'as perdu tes couilles ?  
Daryl- Quoi ? De quoi tu veux dire ?  
Merle- T'en perds tes mots frangin. Y c'est passé un truc entre vous deux ou quoi ? C'est sur mes magasines playboy ou en pensant à elle que tu te branler quand t'étais gosse ?

En grommelant Daryl s'appuya sur un des pilier du bar, les mains dans les poches.

Ça l'énervait que son frère est un peu raison.

Non il n'avait fait son affaire en pensant à Bettyjuice... quoi que... une pensée qui dévie. Enfin non ! Enfin ça remonter à loin tout ça de toute façon !

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais trouver sa meilleure amie laide. A part quand elle déformait son visage pour faire ses grimaces mais là, la laideur était voulu.

Daryl- Ta gueule putain ! Et-ce que j'te pose des questions sur toi et Michonne ?  
Merle- Moi et la négresse ? Tu délires frangin !

Le chasseur jeta un œil vers la porte des coulisses, il avait hâte de se barrer. Il vit à ce moment une mariée cadavérique sortir, Emilie. Il la connaissait, c'était une amie de Bet'. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant les deux filles s'embrasser sur le bout des lèvres pour se dire au revoir.

Merle- Ah bin raté pour toi et ta petite revenante, elle est lesbienne.  
Daryl- Dis pas d'connerie elle est pas...

Daryl réalisa soudainement qu'il n'en savait rien !

Il lui semblait que sa mémoire se réveillait d'hibernation. Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà vu Betty et Emilie s'embrasser de cette façon mais c'était un détail qu'il avait totalement oublier ! Bettyjuice était... Non puisque quand elle ne l'avait pas reconnu elle avait tenter de le draguer. Le chasseur avait du mal à se l'avouer, ça faisait des lustres que ça ne lui était plus arriver, mais il était perturber !

Une image de son enfance venait de se briser.

Daryl- J'suis sûr c'est juste... euh... un délire entre elles, c'est tout !  
Merle- Mouais... j'ai un doute.  
Daryl- Et bin ta gueule avec ton doute.

Betty arriva enfin près d'eux.

Bettyjuice- On peut y aller... ça va ?  
Merle- Je crois que tu perturbes mon petit frère.  
Daryl- Arrête tes conneries ! Bon on met les voiles où on fait causette ?

La revenante haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension sous le sourire moqueur de Merle. Là elle avait raté un épisode.

Il montèrent donc à trois sur la moto (et si c'est possible de monter à trois sur une moto ! En Guyane y grimpent bien à cinq sur un scooter !) et prirent la direction du retour... ou presque. Bettyjuice s'étonna qu'avec son sens de l'orientation extraordinaire son protégé manqua deux fois de se tromper de route !

Il avait l'air dans la lune. Et Merle qui ricanait dans son dos l'énervait !

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Beetlejuice et mirent la moto au garage. Doomie klaxonna heureuse de revoir sa copine à deux roues, avant de grogner du moteur sur Merle.

Merle- Elle m'aime pas cette bagnole.  
Bettyjuice- Elle a un peu de bon sens cette bagnole.  
Daryl- Putain Bet' !

La fantômette fit apparaître une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche que le chasseur ferma sous le regard étonner de son frère. Daryl avait l'air si à l'aise avec la magie de Bettyjuice.

Merle n'avait jamais imaginer que son petit frère pouvait être aussi proche de quelqu'un. Surtout d'une fille... surtout d'une morte !

Arriver à l'intérieur l'ambiance été assez tendue quand Merle entra.


	17. Chapter 17

Merle- Et bin y suffit que j'arrive pour que vous faite tous des gueules d'enterrements ?  
Glenn- D'un autre coté on est chez les morts.  
Merle- Merci d'me le faire remarquer le chinois  
Glenn- Je suis coréen !

Merle- ça reste du made in Taïwan tout ça.

Le jeune asiatique allait s'énerver mais Maggie le retint par l'épaule. Rick s'approcha de Merle.

Rick- Ecoute si t'es revenu juste pour foutre la merde c'était pas la peine de faire le déplacement !

Merle- Ok, ok j'ai rien dit.

Daryl décida de présenter son frère au bio-exorciste et aux Deetz.

Pendant ce temps Bettyjuice se rapprocha de Carol qui devant le miroir coiffait sa fille.

Bettyjuice- En arrivant j'me suis occuper de Dada et du coup je sais pas si mon frère a penser à te dire qu'on a chercher le Ed dont tu nous a causer et...  
Carol- Oui Beetlejuice me la dit, il est chez les serpents de sable. Je ne devrais pas me réjouir mais...  
Bettyjuice- Tu peux te réjouir. J'ai lu le dossier, c'était un gros connard.

La femme sourit à la revenante. Pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas Betty mais elle avait du mal avec le fait qu'elle était plus proche qu'elle du chasseur.

Beetlejuice et Rick remontèrent de la cave quelques caisses de bouteilles de divers alcools.

Beetlejuice- IT'S SHOWTIIIME ! On ce les commandes ces pizzas oui ou merde ? Et ce soir on se fait la fiesta ! Y a des retrouvailles à fêter non ?

Delia marmonna que le bio-exorciste n'était qu'un alcoolique fini.

Toutefois il est vrai que ces retrouvailles se devaient d'être fêter dignement !

Lydia avec le bloc-note décrocha le téléphone pour appeler la pizzeria, prenant les commandes de chacun.

Cinq reines, trois margaritas, quatre pizzas trois fromages, deux calzones, deux pizzas aux insectes avec suppléments de cafards grillés, deux bolognaises et une végétarienne.

Beetlejuice se posta à la fenêtre pour attendre le livreur, espérant le voir se vautrer avec les dix-neuf cartons de pizza sur son sccoter. Perdu le livreur vint en camionnette.

La soirée était animée ! Tous trop heureux de se retrouver.

Lori donnait le biberon à Judith, grignotant de temps en temps une part de pizza. Andrea expliquait qu'elle travaillait à l'Administration des Fantômes comme tout les suicidés. Carl et Sophia mangeaient leurs pizzas devant la télé, jouant à un jeu vidéo qui au grand soulagement de Rick été « Mario Kart ». Sophia avait décidément une bonne influence sur son fils.

Certains se demandaient quand est-ce que Michonne planterai son couteau en travers de la tête de Merle qui s'était on ne sait comment retrouver assit à table à coté d'elle.

De son coté Betty voyait bien que quelque chose continuait de perturber son meilleur ami mais... quoi ? Mystère ! Elle n'arrivait pas à lui tirer les vers du nez.

Daryl ne cessait de revoir en boucle dans sa tête le baiser échanger entre sa meilleure amie et la mariée cadavérique. Il cherchait à comprendre ce qui le perturbait dans cette histoire. L'archer se sentait devenir possessif avec Betty et une pointe de jalousie envers Emilie.

Non il ne pensait pas à embrasser la revenante là ? Il but à nouveau une grande gorgée de sa bière mettant ses pensées sur le compte de l'alcool.

Il rattrapa de justesse Bettyjuice qui titubait sous les effets de l'alcool et celle-ci s'assit sur ces genoux.

Bettyjuice- Hip's !

Daryl- T'es défoncée !  
Bettyjuice- Hého pas... pas blus que toiii ! Hi hi hi hi !  
Daryl- Quoi encore ?  
Bettyjuice- Avant c'... c'était toii qui monter zur mes genoux.

Pas faux.

Le chasseur se demanda même un instant pourquoi il gardait une main sur la cuisse de sa meilleure amie.

Pour pas qu'elle tombe bien sûr ! Pour une question d'équilibre ! Bien sûr...  
Betty se blottit contre Daryl. Devant tout le monde ça le mettait mal à l'aise, il la repoussa.

Daryl- Dégage putain ! Va faire des câlins à ta mariée !

La fantômette ouvrit de grands yeux.

Bettyjuice- Qu'est... qu'est-ze que Emilie vient... hip's ! Faire là dedans ?  
Daryl- Tu sors pas avec elle ? A t'faire rouler des patins par ce bout d'os là !

Plus le chasseur parlait plus il s'énervait.

Bettyjuice- Je zors pu 'vec Emilie depuis lonnngtemps ! Putain mais... t'es zaloux ou quoi mon Dada ?

Daryl- Quoi ? NON !

Si il était complètement jaloux.

Bettyjuice- Si !  
Daryl- Non !  
Bettyjuice- SI !  
Daryl- NON !  
Bettyjuice- non.  
Daryl- SI !... Ah putain et merde fait chier !

Fou rire de Bettyjuice qu'il commença chatouiller pour se venger. Elle le pinça pour qu'il cesse, il lui prit littéralement la main, la tenant à bout de bras hors porter de la fantôme.

Daryl- Et là tu fais toujours la maline ?  
Bettyjuice- Rend moi ça ! J'croyais que... Hip's... tu voulais pu que z'm'arraaache les mains !

Dans leurs mini bagarre ils tombèrent de la chaise en riant, Daryl reversant sa bière au passage.

Il était trois heure du matin passé quand chacun se décida à rentrer chez lui.

Sophia resta bien entendu avec sa mère et Jimmy resta avec Beth, ce qui déclencha un grand débat avec Hershel qui ne voulait pas qu'ils dorment dans la même chambre.

Amy et Andrea rentrèrent chez elles, elles s'étaient trouver un appartement dans le centre ville des Fantômes. Merle aussi s'était trouver une tombe en bordure de la ville, il voulu rentrer chez lui avec sa moto mais toute la maison l'en empêcha. La moto était à présent à Daryl et vu son état ce n'était pas la peine qu'il termine dans le décor avec.

Beth n'avait pas réussi à avoir le dernier mot avec son père et râlait que Jimmy dormirait dans une autre chambre sur un lit de camp. Lori tentait de calmer son mari qui titubait sous les effets de l'alcool et Carl qui avait tenter de boire de la vodka se sentait malade, Daryl et Bettyjuice eux avaient commencer une bataille d'oreillers dans le couloir avant d'aller dans leur chambre.

Le chasseur était complètement ivre et Betty n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Elle ferma la porte et s'étala sur son lit. A sa grande surprise son meilleur ami vint se placer au dessus d'elle.

Daryl- Y a un truc... que... j'me... j'me souviens. Z'me d'mande si... s'marche toujours ?  
Bettyjuice- Quoi ?

L'alcool lui donnant de l'assurance, le chasseur pressa les seins de Betty. Celle-ci comprit ce dont il se rappelait et un bruit de klaxonne se fit entendre. Tout les deux explosèrent de rire.

Daryl- Ha ha ha ha ha ! S'marche touzours !


	18. Chapter 18

Oui ça marchait encore !

Du moins quand la revenante le décidait, le bruit n'était pas automatique. Beetlejuice émettait le même bruit de klaxonne lorsqu'il se pressait les couilles pour se donner de la contenance.

Daryl saoul et amusé recommença, une fois... deux fois... trois fois... toujours en riant.

Betty riait aussi mais son réflexe de respiration s'accéléra. C'était quelque chose qui amusait son meilleur ami quand il avait six/sept ans mais à présent ses mains n'avait plus rien à avoir avec des mains d'enfants. A la 4ème fois, plus aucun bruit de klaxonne mais Bettyjuice embrumée par l'alcool gémit de plaisir à la caresse. Ce qui étonna Daryl, il recommença, presque pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêver. C'était bien lui qui faisait ainsi gémir Bet' ? Pas Emilie hein ? LUI !

La boisson aidant il laissa ses mains sur la poitrine de sa meilleure amie se sentant excité de la faire gémir de cette façon, il se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou.  
La fausse respiration de la revenante s'accéléra soudainement plus, c'était bien son Dada si enhardi ? Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui, passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'alcool ne l'aidant pas à réfléchir. C'était bien une bosse qu'elle sentait dans le pantalon de son protégé ?

Il remonta ses baisers de son cou jusqu'à sa joue.

Daryl- Bet'...  
Bettyjuice- Mh ?  
Daryl- T'es à moi ?

Décidément ! C'était la mariée cadavérique qui l'avait perturber à ce point ?

Bettyjuice- Je suis à toi si t'es à moi.

Il grogna en réponse et reprit sa route de baisers jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres et... Plus rien !

Bettyjuice- Dada ?  
Daryl- ZZZ zzz Zzz ZZZ zzZ ZzZ zZ...

Ah bah bravo l'alcool !

Bettyjuice soupira, frustrée. Elle venait de se souvenir pourquoi malgré sa bisexualité elle avait une petite préférence pour les filles depuis une centaine d'années ! Parce que tout les mecs étaient des bulots ! Son Dada y compris apparemment !

Il restait là sur elle, à dormir en lui bavant dessus. Elle le remit de son coté du lit en grommelant et croisa les bras déçue.

Déçue de quoi en faite ? Elle s'attendait à quoi ? Faire l'amour avec son Daryl ? Elle essaya de chasser de son esprit le fait que ça ne serait sûrement pas désagréable.

Mais il était son meilleur ami, elle l'avait connu gamin, elle l'avait pratiquement vu grandir.

Soit dit en passant il était devenu magnifique elle ne pouvait pas le nier et son affection pour lui avait grandit... voir changer. Qu'est-ce qui avait changer d'ailleurs ?

Réfléchir après avoir autant bu lui donner mal au crâne.  
Betty sentit Daryl se retourner dans le lit, dans son sommeil d'ivrogne cherchant à se blottir contre elle.

Bettyjuice- Ah j'suis encore trop conne. Viens là.

Elle ouvrit ses bras et comme à son habitude le chasseur s'endormit sur elle la tête sur sa poitrine, un bras serrer autour de la fantômette. La confondait-il avec un doudou ?

Le lendemain matin Daryl se réveilla avec une gueule de bois. Il remarqua qu'il s'était une fois de plus endormit sur les seins de Bettyjuice. Le chasseur s'énerva de ne pas se souvenir comment c'était fini la soirée. Il avait l'impression qu'il c'était passé un truc mais quoi ?

Peut-être que le remède anti gueule de bois de son père l'aiderai à retrouver la mémoire. Il se leva et prit la direction de la cuisine en titubant.

Quelques heures plus tard et après une bonne douche Daryl beaucoup plus frais retourna dans la chambre de Betty avec un verre de son remède. Il voulu ouvrir les rideaux.

Bettyjuice- DEGAGE AVEC CETTE PUTAIN DE LUMIERE TU TOUCHES AU RIDEAUX J'TE BALANCE CHEZ LES SERPENTS D'SABLE !

Daryl- Marrant dans mes souvenirs tu buvais mieux que ça.

Bettyjuice- Dans tes souvenirs t'avais neuf ans tu buvais un fond de bière t'étais frapper ! Alors moi à coté j'avais l'air d'une alcoolique !

Le chasseur rit et s'assit sur le lit à coté de Bettyjuice qui, toujours blottit dans les couvertures avait mit ses bras devant son visage pour ne pas voir la lumière. Daryl prit le verre sur la table de nuit et le tendit à son amie.

Daryl- Tiens remède anti gueule de bois du paternel.

Bettyjuice- Mh ? Y a quoi dedans ?  
Daryl- Tu préfères pas savoir. Mais c'est efficace.

Les yeux explosés, la revenante fit l'effort de se redresser dans le lit.

Déjà que sa tignasse n'avait pas du croiser la route d'une brosse depuis longtemps, elle était là encore plus décoiffée que d'habitude. Elle prit le verre et en bu quelques gorgées avant de tout recracher.

Bettyjuice- C'EST DEGUEULASSE !

Daryl- Ton frère en a reprit cinq verres il adore !

Bettyjuice- Je déteste dégage !

Elle jeta le reste du verre sur le chasseur.

Daryl- SALOPE !

Bettyjuice- DU CON !

Daryl- CONNASSE !

Bettyjuice- COUILLES MOLLES !

Daryl- SUCEUSE DE CAFARDS !

La porte était entrouverte et justement Carl et son père passaient dans le couloir à ce moment là.

Carl- Papa se passe quoi là dedans ?

Rick- Euh... je crois qui vaut mieux pas savoir.  
Michonne- ça... ça s'appelle de l'amour vache.  
Carl- Pourquoi ? Il est amoureux Daryl ?

Rick- Euh... on en sait rien et puis ça nous regarde pas. Va jouer avec Sophia j'crois qu'elle t'attend pour un Mario Kart.

Le jeune garçon s'en alla sans comprendre pourquoi on lui cachait des choses.

En faite on ne lui cachait rien, le leader lui même ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation. Et puis Daryl Dixon amoureux lui semblait impossible. Pas ce grand gaillard bourru. Déjà il croyait le chasseur amoureux de son arbalète, ensuite il lui semblait qu'il s'était rapprocher de Carol mais…

Rick s'approcha de Michonne qui se tenait appuyer contre le mur.

Rick- Tu crois vraiment que Daryl et Betty...

La femme au katana sourit et s'en alla sans réponse.


	19. Chapter 19

Du coté de la chambre la dispute avait dégénéré en bagarre et le chasseur au dessus de sa meilleure amie la maîtrisait facilement.

Daryl- Gagner !  
Bettyjuice- Ah tu crois ça ?

Usant de magie, Daryl se retrouva les poignets liés par un petit serpent à rayures noirs et blanches et Bettyjuice prit le dessus, inversant leur situation.

Bettyjuice- Gagner !

Daryl- Même quand tu triches j'peux te battre.

Avec un sourire de gamin joueur le chasseur croisa ses jambes autour de Betty et inversa de nouveau la situation, son bras en travers de la gorge de celle-ci.

Daryl- Et re-gagner !

Tout aussi joueuse la revenante commença à mouvoir son bassin contre celui de Daryl qui desserra vivement son étreinte et roula sur le coté alors que le serpent à ses poignets partait en fumée.

Bettyjuice- Et gagner.  
Daryl- ça c'est de la triche que j'aime pas !  
Bettyjuice- Oh pardon mon Dada.

Betty se tourna du coté de Daryl en souriant. Celui-ci mit une main dans ses cheveux redevenu gras après qu'il se soit pris le contenu du verre de remède en pleine tronche.

Daryl- Et de ta faute faut que je retourne prendre une douche, fais chier !  
Bettyjuice- Hé moi aussi j'dois aller sous la douche. Ou alors on y va à deux pour faire des économie d'eau.

Le chasseur se recula un peu de sa meilleure amie presque choqué.

Daryl- Hors de question !

La fantômette éclata de rire.

Bettyjuice- C'est pas comme si j't'avais jamais vu à poil mon Dada. Et j'te rappel qui a mit de l'apaisyl sur ton cul après que tu te sois paumé neuf jours en forêt ?

Daryl grommela n'ayant pas envie de se souvenir de ça.

Daryl- C'est ta faute aussi. J'pouvais pas t'appeler tu m'avais dit que t'étais sur un gros contrat de bio-exorcisme avec ton frangin.

Là il n'avait pas tord. Elle s'en été voulu par la suite d'avoir laisser son protégé seul pendant dix jours. Elle avait d'abord penser qu'il ne risquait rien puisque son père été absent. Qu'est-ce lui avait prit aussi d'aller en forêt ?

Bettyjuice- OK un point pour toi. Bon on va se laver ? Parce que ça pue autant que Beetlejuice ta mixture là.

Le chasseur se décala encore.

Daryl- J'te suis pas dans la salle de bain.

Bettyjuice- J'te rappel que le matelas à un bord et que après hier soir on peut bien partager la baignoire.

Betty donnait à son meilleur ami un affreux doute. Y c'était passé quoi exactement la veille ? Rien puisqu'il s'était réveiller habiller.

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas la revenante lui prit la main et la pressa sur son sein celui-ci faisant un bruit de klaxonne.

Daryl claqua son autre main sur son front.

Daryl- Putain de merde non !  
Bettyjuice- Si ! T'avais une meilleure mémoire quand t'étais bourré mon Dada.

Malgré lui il souriait, c'était débile comme ce bruit de klaxonne l'amusait. Il retira vivement sa main gêné des caresses que ses doigts avaient commencer sans l'autorisation de son cerveau. Il se leva du cercueil.

Bettyjuice- Hé où tu vas Dada ?  
Daryl- Sous la douche.

Betty se leva à son tour du lit.

Bettyjuice- NON MOI D'ABORD !

Une course-poursuite-bousculade commença dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte de salle de bain. Daryl plus rapide que sa meilleure amie claqua la porte devant elle, fermant le verrou à double tours, laissant Bettyjuice tambouriner à la porte.

Bettyjuice- PETIT CONNARD ! DADA OUVRE MOI ! Y A PAS QUE TOI QUI DOIS TE DECRASSER DANS CETTE MAISON !

Daryl- TA GUEULE FALLAIT ETRE PLUS RAPIDE !

Dans la cuisine Lori s'étonna du bruit.

Lori- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
Beetlejuice- ça c'est rien, c'est ma sœur qui court après son Dada.

Carol qui aidait aussi au repas passa à coté de son amie.

Carol- ça surprend au début mais Daryl retombe en enfance lorsqu'il est avec Betty.


	20. Chapter 20

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. On parlait bien du même Daryl là ?

Delia- BETTY ! CESSE DE COGNER CETTE PORTE TU VAS LA CASSER !  
Bettyjuice- C'EST L'BUT !  
Daryl- LA LAISSEZ PAS FAIRE !

La revenante fit apparaître une tronçonneuse au bout de son bras, mais avant qu'elle n'attaque son frère la maîtrisa.

Beetlejuice- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça à foutre de changer les portes ?

De l'autre coté de la dite porte le chasseur s'était presque inquiété au bruit de tronçonneuse et rit en entendant Bettyjuice se faire engueuler de son frangin. Il les entendit s'éloigner en se chamaillant. Ces deux là ne changerai jamais.

Il se déshabilla, entra dans la douche et fit couler l'eau.

Putain c'est vrai que cette mixture anti gueule de bois puait ! Mais au moins elle était efficace. Daryl se prit soudain un jet d'eau froide sur la tête.

Daryl- BET' ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL ARRETE DE JOUER AVEC L'EAU CHAUDE !

Dans la cuisine, morte de rire la fantômette ferma le robinet de l'évier.

L'eau chaude de retour le chasseur grommela, décidément quand Betty décidait de faire chier quelqu'un !

Il désespéra un instant quand seul le shampoing de filles senteur pêche arrivait à couvrir l'odeur du remède qu'il s'était prit en pleine tronche.

Aussi il repensa à sa bagarre avec la revenante, des vrais gosses ! Ou pas... il n'avait pas aimer la façon de la quelle elle avait gagner en se frottant contre lui. Merde elle savait pourtant qu'il n'aimait pas ça ! Daryl essayait aussi de chasser de ses pensées qu'il avait dut retirer ses mains de la poitrine de sa meilleure amie.

Depuis quand il avait ce genre d'attitude ? Et toujours aucuns souvenirs de la veille ne lui revenait en tête. Son cerveau essayait donc d'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passé. De trop en imaginer peut-être... du moins c'est ce que pensa Daryl en sentant son entrejambe se durcir.

Daryl- Et merde fais chier !

Il entrouvrit le rideau de douche. OK le verrou de la porte était bien fermer à double tours, tout allait bien.

Non tout n'allait pas bien ! Comment pouvait-il bander en pensant à tripoter Bet' ? Il ne se voyait pas s'astiquer en pensant à elle ! Il cogna son poing dans le mur en carrelage.

Bon mais rapidement alors... et en essayant de penser à d'autres filles qu'elle ! Et en priant que cette connasse de revenante laisse l'eau chaude tranquille !

Quand il sortit enfin de la salle de bain il croisa Bettyjuice adosser au mur à coté de la porte fumant une cigarette.

Bettyjuice- C'est pas trop tôt. T'es pire qu'une gonz mon Dada.  
Daryl- Ta gueule.

Il sourit malgré lui quand elle recracha sa fumée de cigarette. Des Virginia Slim, la même marque que sa mère fumait. Et ce qui a causer sa mort. Mais l'odeur de ces clopes restait un parfum d'enfance presque rassurant pour Daryl. Il se souvenait que Betty avait commencer à fumer cette marque là seulement après le décès de sa mère, juste parce que l'odeur le rassurait.

Bettyjuice- Quoi ?  
Daryl- Rien. Tu me passes une clope ?

A l'époque c'était un peu « fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais » la revenante empêchait son protégé de fumer. Ça lui fit donc bizarre de lui donner une cigarette. Ces vivants grandissent trop vite.

Le chasseur s'en alla dans la cuisine pendant que sa meilleure amie entra dans la salle de bain.

Daryl fumait rarement mais là il en avait besoin, ne serai-ce que pour ce changer les idées après ce qu'il venait de faire dans la douche. Son cerveau se demanda un instant si il avait bien rincer la baignoire ?

Judith- OOOUUUIIINNN !  
Beetlejuice- Il est gentil Tonton BJ ! Alors elle va arrêter de chouiner la mouflette.  
Judith- OOOUUUIIINNN !

Le fantôme avait beau faire apparaître un manège clignotant sur sa tête, rien à faire le bébé continuait de pleurer jusqu'à ce que Lori la reprenne dans ses bras.

Lori- Te fatigue pas.

Beetlejuice grommela alors que le chasseur venait de trouver l'allume gaz dans un tiroir et alluma sa cigarette.

Lori- Daryl, tu pourrais aller fumer dans une autre pièce s'il te plaît ?

Ah oui évidemment avec le nourrisson dans les parages c'était peut-être une bonne idée de fumer dehors.

Il sortit et s'adossa au mur de la maison, admirant le décor de l'Au-Delà. C'était pas moche ici.

Il vit au loin un serpent de sable monter sa tête jusqu'à une maison et redescendre immédiatement, ah ces sales bêtes ! Betty les avaient en horreur et lui aussi.

Sa meilleure amie d'enfance... putain mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment ?

Il n'arrivait définitivement plus à penser à elle de la même façon que quand il était gosse.

Merle se foutrait bien de sa gueule si il savait ça. Déjà qu'il se moquer de lui quand il dessinait Betty sur les murs de sa chambre, il l'avait dessiner en grand au fond de son placard pour que ça fasse peur au « monstre » qui été soit-disant dedans. Parfois elle s'amusait à sortir du dessin quand il l'appelait. Il s'endormait contre elle pendant qu'elle fumait une Virginia Slim, le bras passé autour de lui, un livre de contes dans la main. Le Chat Botté, Aladdin, Robin des Bois, Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, Guillaume Tell... plus tard elle lui lisait des histoires sur les légendes du Far-West.

Ouais à savoir qui de Merle ou de Bettyjuice s'était le plus occuper de lui, il fallait compter les points.

Il jeta son mégot non éteint dans le désert espérant cramer une de ces saloperies de serpent de sable et toucha sa ceinture, depuis qu'il était sortit de la salle de bain il avait l'impression d'y avoir oublier quelque chose. Oui son couteau.

Il traversa à nouveau la maison et hésita avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle d'eau.

Ça faisait un moment qu'il était dehors. Bet' devait être sortie de la douche non ?

Elle ne passait jamais trois heures dans la salle de bain.

Le chasseur se gratta la tête prit d'un doute et colla son oreille à la porte espérant entendre ou non un bruit d'eau.

Ah merde c'est vrai que toute les pièces étaient insonoriser dans cette foutu maison. Il retourna dans le salon où était le bio-exorciste, sa petite amie sur les genoux.

Daryl- Euh... BJ ?  
Beetlejuice- Quoi ?  
Daryl- Tu sais pas si ta soeur est sortie d'sa douche ?

Beetlejuice- Euh, je crois.

Lydia- Sans doute.  
Beetlejuice- Ouais sûrement.

Bon l'info lui suffisait.

Il repartit en direction de la salle de bain et... regretta vite d'avoir ouvert la porte !

Car Bettyjuice était toujours sous la douche, malgré le rideau on devinait ses formes en ombres chinoises. Daryl ravala sa salive et referma la porte aussitôt.


End file.
